Afraid
by kenken97
Summary: A Saturday Night Live Fanfic with the wonderful pairings: JasonSudeikis/AndySamberg and BillHader/SethMeyers. AU I guess. Andy has problems with his longterm boyfriend Jason while Seth has troubles keeping his hand off of Bill... Rated M for later chapt.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is just a work of fiction. As far as I know Jason Sudeikis, Bill Hader, Seth Meyers, and Andy Samberg are not gay. **

Bill watched as Andy cranked the music, dancing to Disturbia by Rihanna. He giggled, resting back against Andy's couch. Though he didn't get much rest because Andy ripped him up and off.

Andy swayed his hips in front of Bill, lifting his hands in the air. Bill noticed that his wet hair, he'd just gotten out of the shower, was curling up and off his head. He even looked slightly sexy with his glasses and pajama bottoms. No shirt. Though Bill wouldn't even think about making a move on his best friend.

Bill, in his sleepwear as well, which included no shirt and pajama bottoms, began to swing with Andy. He flicked his wet hair out of his eyes, giggling as he watched Andy shake his bottom suggestively as the song changed to Britney Spears – Till The World Ends.

Bill then turned around, grinding their backs and butts together. He heard himself, even Andy, singing the catchy song. Quickly, he swung his hip sharply into Andy's butt, leaving to go get a drink in the kitchen. He leaned against the wall, watching Andy go nuts as he jumped up and down, still shaking his hips.

Bill caught himself dancing as he drank his water. Quickly he set his water down, and hurried out for the next song by Rihanna called S&M. It wasn't long before that song changed to Fuck You by CeeLo Green. They got all but five seconds in the song before the door opened, although they didn't know it.

Jason and Seth watched as the boys danced, no, grinded to the song. Of course, and luckily for Jason, not fronts. Just backs. Bill had broken apart from Andy, picking up his phone and reading something. He didn't bother texting back to whoever it was and watched Andy roll his hips.

Jason rolled his eyes but walked over to the dock that had the iPod on it and turned it off. He noticed Andy freeze immediately while Bill slowly turned around.

"Hey," Jason said, sarcastically winking at Andy when he turned to face him. The boy was red faced.

Bill watched Seth out of his peripheral vision, waiting for him to do something cocky.

"I didn't know a man could dance like that."

And there it was. What Bill had been waiting for. The asshole-y, cocky comment.

"You learn something new everyday." Bill replied sassily, crossing his arms.

"Mmm, I like cocky Bill. Turns me on." He blew a kiss towards Bill.

Bill pretended to catch it. His hand flew up to his mouth mimicking a blow job.

Seth grinned, enjoying the sight way to much. He had to brake the intense staring contest though, not wanting to look like a weirdo. "One of these days you're going to be begging me to fuck you." With that he sat down on the couch, settling in.

"In your dreams, Meyers." Bill scoffed, stretching.

Andy chuckled at the pair, jumping over to his boyfriend. Needing the contact, Andy wrapped his hands around Jason's neck, pulling their faces together. They kissed profoundly and passionately, not holding back. He felt Jason's fingers dig into his hips, knowing he never wanted to let go. Just watching the two you could tell they hadn't had sex yet with all the heat they put into the kiss.

"When are you guys going to fuck?" Bill asked, chomping down on a chocolate bar, plopping down next to Seth on the couch.

Andy detached himself from Jason with a pop, smiling ecstatically at his best friend, "When you and Seth do."

Jason chuckled from besides him, nuzzling into Andy's neck for another kiss.

"I like the sound of that. Give me that, I need some sugar." Seth held out his hand for the candy bar.

Bill rolled his eyes, taking on more bite, causing the caramel to string out, still attached to the bar. Seth licked the end of it, so it was now attached to his tongue. Bill awkwardly flushed and pulled away, breaking the string.

Disappointedly Seth sat back down, lapping up the caramel. He took a large bit out of the candy before handing it back to Bill.

"Damn, fucking sex in a kiss." Bill called, grinning wickedly.

"Oh shut it Hader-" Andy gasped when Jason scooped him up, carrying him over to the one recliner in the room. Andy situated himself on his boyfriend's lap, keeping his arms securely around Jason's neck incase he chose to do anything else odd.

"I'm so jealous of you guys. You're so fucking cute!" Bill exclaimed, putting his feet up on the couch.

"Shut up," Andy blushed, "I'm bored as hell, what the fuck can we do?"

"Truth or dare!" Jason and Seth said at the same time.

Andy and Bill shared a look of dislike, "Strip poker?" They said in unison and then giggled.

"Hell no. I suck at poker." Seth grimaced.

"Me too." Jason added.

"That's sort of the point." Bill giggled.

"Well, we actually have to get going. We have to feed the dog." Jason patted at Andy's leg, waiting for him to get up. Andy frowned, pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's lips but got up.

"And _I _have to get back to my girlfriend." Seth muttered, pulling out his phone, obviously calling her up.

Jason and Seth left quickly, waving goodbyes.

"Music!" Andy called turning the dock back on. Dip It Low by Christina Milian came on.

Andy began to smoothly roll his hips while putting his hands back up in the air, twisting them together. Bill grinned as he sang along, making sassy faces and began dancing. They both crouched to the floor when it said dip it low. Then worked their way back up, "popping" their butts sharply.

/

"So you think he's good in bed?" Bill asked from the other side of the couch.

"You obviously know we haven't done anything like that yet… but yeah, I think he's going to be fucking amazing." Andy replied, smiling.

"You're in fucking love! I knew it!" Bill screamed, getting up on his knees.

"Am not!" Andy shot back.

Bill giggled, "You are Andy! Plus you've totally got him whipped! What guy would stay in a relationship that has no sex? He's obviously in love with you too!"

Andy blushed, "Bill!"

"He is! Oh my god! You need to make him say it first. Has he said it? Have you said it?"

"No one's said it yet…" Andy blushed and rolled his eyes.

"You need to make him say it first, 'because you're totally a bottom. The top should say it first!"

"Hey!" Andy said, not liking that Bill said he was a bottom.

"Oh c'mon! Don't tell me you don't get off at the idea of his you-know-what inside of you. You totally wanna be dominated!" Bill giggled, pointing at him.

Andy frowned, blushing a deep red, "I hate you," he joked.

"You know you love me and I love you. But you're right, this just got really damn awkward." Bill added, staring at his friend resting on the arm of the couch.

"You should do something kinky, something that'd turn him on a lot." Bill said out after a pause.

Andy was about to protest when he thought about it, "What do you have in mind?"

Bill smiled widely, "I dunno. Do you know of any kinks he might have?"

Andy awkwardly smiled, "I think he likes spanking…"

"No way. That's kind of hot. What makes you think that?" Bill questioned.

"He just always spanks me." Andy shrugged, "I think he likes it when I where costumes. Like last Halloween when I wore that cop costume."

"Uh-oh. That could because of the costume or the idea of locking you up to his bedpost." Bill joked, winking dramatically. It caused Andy to flush again.

"What time is it?" Andy said sleepily.

Bill glanced in the kitchen, spotting 3:02 AM, "Three."

"Fuck." Andy groaned, "I'm supposed to meet Jason tomorrow, super early. Like seven I think. If I go to sleep now I'll never wake up."

Bill sat back down, "Sorry, consequences of a boyfriend."

"Will you go with me? Puh-lease?" Andy stuck his lip out in a large pout.

"Depends. Give me some details." Bill turned the television on, muting it.

"We're meeting tomorrow at Denny's, Jason's gonna be there and so is Seth… and his girlfriend." Andy bit his lip, hoping his friend would still go.

"Yeah? Are you sure I'm not imposing? I'll be the fifth wheel." Bill frowned, not liking the idea.

"Fifth wheel has always been my favorite wheel, always will be." Andy answered honestly.

"Aw, and just for that lame answer I'm gonna go." Bill smiled at his friend.

"Thank you!" Andy hugged him tightly.

"You owe me. Big time… I know!"

Andy frowned knowing that Bill had a crazy idea in mind, "You're going to that club with me." Bill giggled.

"Only if Adley can go. You know he'll enjoy the place." Andy stretched against the cushions.

"Yeah, no problem. Adley will dance up a storm. Probably hump some poor innocent people." Bill chuckled but continued to look through the channels.

"It makes me wonder why Jason hasn't tried, you know?"

Bill's eyes widened sarcastically as he whisper-yelled, "Maybe he's straight!" He gasped, his hands flying to his face to mock horror.

Andy burst out laughing, "And that's why I love you. I doubt he's straight though. The things that man can do with his tongue. Ugh." His head fell back against the arm rest, bringing his knees up to his chest.

Bill rolled his eyes, "Please stop while your head. That's gross," he said that last part as if he were surprised.

"Mhm. How about Seth flirting with you tonight? You'd think he was a completely different person." Andy wiggled his eyebrows.

Bill scoffed, shaking his head, "And by completely different person you mean gay?"

Andy playfully replied, "Duh."

"Well I can say I literally _hate _him. I'd give you some reasons why but there's too many. Oh! The Proposal is on!"

Andy whined in protest, "We've seen that million's of times."

"There is absolutely nothing on. I am getting sick of it though. Oh well." Bill stated.

They got all but thirty minutes into the move before both fell asleep on the couch.

/

Andy woke abruptly to the sound of a shrill ring belonging to his cell phone. He flung off the couch, running to his phone. Six forty-five! He ran over to Bill shaking him sharply.

Bill jumped awake, clearly startled. Then saw Andy's retreating figure, running to his own room.

Andy read the texts from Jason _Wear nice clothes!_ He paused to yell that to Bill.

"You're killing me here Andy!"

"Sorry!" He called back, reading the rest. _Where the hell are you?, Are you okay?, Hurry up!, You better not be sleeping!_.

Bill and Andy exited their rooms at the same time, sharing worried looks with each other. Bill had on a pair of jeans with a navy blue shirt underneath a black cardigan. Andy wore a black button down shirt, sleeves rolled up, and jeans.

"Do I look okay?" He asked as they put their shoes on.

"Very handsome. Get your glasses and let's go." Bill instructed opening the door.

Andy's hands flew to his face, "How the hell did I forget my glasses?" He muttered angrily to himself. He ran to his room, choosing to wear his red-rimmed ones and then they were out the door, running to meet Jason at Denny's for breakfast.

/

Andy and Bill got there at exactly six fifty-nine. How? He'll never know. He spotted his boyfriend on the sidewalk, about to call out to him when Jason spotted him. Jason was with two others, Andy recognized them as Jason's parents, who still didn't know he was gay or had a boyfriend.

His mouth dropped open in disbelief when Jason held his hand up to his throat, mimicking cutting it, telling Andy to stay back. Of course his parents didn't see because they had turned and entered the restaurant. Jason began to mouth _I'm sor-_, but Andy turned around before he could finish. Angrily, he towed Bill by the hand, seeing him flip Jason off violently in his peripheral vision.

Andy couldn't resist looking back, seeing his now ex-boyfriend walking inside Denny's, his hands in his pockets. He wished he could see his face but sadly all he could see was his back, slightly slumped. Andy would like to think he was sad, but that couldn't be it.

/

Andy glared at the picture of him and Jason together. He spontaneously rose from the couch and threw it against the couch; it didn't break but made a dull thump noise. He turned to Bill, who was still coming down from the shock of everything. He jumped, thinking that the frame was going to hit him.

Andy sighed happily, "That felt good…"

Bill grinned, happy to see his friend happy, "Good."

"Ah… let's go drink?" Andy asked.

Bill glanced at the clock, "It's only twelve thirty."

"Shit. Let's do something then. I don't care what. I just want to get out of here!" Andy ripped a picture of Jason in thirds.

Bill came up to him, taking the picture out of his hands before he could rip it up anymore. "Stop ripping that up."

"Why? He's a… a meanie. And all these pictures should go."

"No! You and I are going out to eat tonight since we're so dressed up. We're going on a friend date." Bill smiled.

Andy shrugged, "I don't really want to go."

"I don't care. You're going."

/

"Jason, who was that man?" His mother asked him.

Jason glanced over his shoulder, out the window of the Denny's. He shrugged, "Which one?"

"Both of them." His mother said sternly, "That one looked extremely angry with you and that other just looked crushed. Poor thing. What did you do to them?"

Jason stumbled slightly over his words, "Just some friends that I had to decline some plans with."

"Mrs. Sudeikis! What a surprise." Seth said, hugging his friend's mother and then shook Mr. Sudeikis' hand.

"Seth, you sure have grown up!" His mother said, taking in the man's appearance.

"Thank you ma'am. You still look as young as when I was ten." He complimented her.

She blushed waving her hand, "Oh, you are such a liar."

Seth rolled his eyes playfully, pulling out a chair for the girl with him, "Well I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Melissa." Melissa shook hands with the two before sitting down.

Seth sat in between Melissa and Jason, Mrs. and Mr. Sudeikis across from them. "So where's Andy? Shouldn't he be here by now?"

Jason sent him a death glare, only when his parents weren't looking.

"Oh, is that the boys that were angry? They'll understand." Mr. Sudeikis muttered, looking intently at his menu.

Seth got a slightly worried look on his face for his friend, "Angry?"

Jason nodded, "Yeah, let's not talk about it now."

/

By the time they were out of Denny's it was about twelve-thirty. By the time they got out of that bookstore it was about two-forty-five. Now they headed over to a small coffee, it was about three in the afternoon. Everyone had a lot of catching up to do. Mr. Sudeikis was politely paying for everyone. Jason had excused himself to the bathroom knowing that Seth was following him. He sure wasn't in the mood to explain the situation. He walked up to the urinal, doing his business. Seth entered, resting against the sink.

"What happened?" He sighed.

"I chickened out…" Jason said, sounding bored. "This time he got fed up with it. He left with Bill. And Bill made sure that I knew I was an ass."

Seth rolled his eyes, situating the collar of his black v-neck sweater, "What'd the bitch do?"

A man entered the bathroom, ignoring the two and hurrying to a stall. Seth frowned at the retreating figure.

"He flipped me off. My parents saw him and questioned me about it. He's not really a bitch, either. I deserved it." Jason toweled his wet hands, walking out of the bathroom.

"So aren't you worried what Andy's going to do?" Seth whispered to him.

"No, he'll understand."

/

Andy glanced at the clock after staring he had been staring at the television to long. "It's two-forty. Friend date has been over for an hour now. Can we go to Adley's bar now?"

Bill shrugged, "Sure, I don't care."

It was a long walk but they didn't mind. When they got there it was four-seventeen. No one was there yet since Andy's cousin, Adley, didn't open the bar yet. Andy walked in though, knowing he'd be in there.

Andy's eyes widened when he saw his cousin sitting on the bar with a man in between his legs.

Adley noticed them, nodding his head, "Hey guys."

Andy chuckled awkwardly, "Hey."

"Uh, this is Charlie, my boyfriend." Adley ran a hand through his short black Mohawk, "Charlie this is my cousin and our best friend Bill."

Charlie awkwardly removed himself from Adley and shook hands with the two. He had long brown hair and a beautiful face and body. If Adley didn't have him Bill for sure would've hit on him.

Adley jumped off the bar, then moved behind it and busied himself with cleaning glasses, "You two are here early."

"We're bored." Andy shrugged, "And I just broke up with my boyfriend so… alcohol!"

Adley frowned, "Sorry. What'd he do?"

Andy then jumped into a short explanation of this morning.

"Ouch. Sounds douche-y to me." Charlie added from a stool.

Bill nodded, head in his hand, "He sort of is."

"Shit," Charlie glanced at his watch then at Adley, "Babe, I gotta go." He kissed Adley on the cheek, "Nice to meet you guys. See ya."

"See you." Everyone replied, watching as he left.

"So what do you want to do now?" Bill questioned, removing his head from his hand.

Adley clapped his hands, "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Fuck yeah!" Andy exclaimed, tugging Bill and Adley with him. He wasn't sure why he was so excited for a walk, but he didn't care. Andy was sure he need it.

They walked down the street for nearly fifteen minutes till Adley pointed across at the bookstore, saying he was dying to go in. They walked quickly across the street, squeezing in between two parked cars.

Right when they were passing a coffee shop, with a couple outside, did Adley see a group that wasn't too fond of him.

"Guys, let's turn around." He whispered, trying to hide himself.

"Yo, Samberg!" One of the boys yelled to Adley.

Andy saw two heads next to them shoot up but he ignored it knowing they were only there for the show.

The most threatening one stood in front of Adley, flanked by two idiots. "Hey faggot, where are you going?"

"Watch your mouth asshole." Bill retorted.

"This your boyfriend?" The leader cupped Bill's chin but Bill jerked out of his grasp. His followers laughing in the back.

"Jealous?" Andy growled, narrowing his eyes.

He grimaced, spitting near their feet, "You're fucking disgusting."

"I think it's best if you boys leave each other alone." A female said next to them.

Andy's hands balled at his sides, "He wants trouble, then he has it."

The leader rolled his eyes, pushing Andy back, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, queer."

"That'll be enough of that." The lady said again, standing up.

He turned, glaring at the group, "Shut your bitch up." He told the man who Andy assumed was her husband.

"Don't you talk about her that way." Her husband yelled.

A younger girl with them pulled out her cell phone, "That's it I'm calling the police."

Next thing Andy knew the attacker had it in his hand and threw it against the ground, breaking it three pieces.

"We're out." He motioned for the two to follow him. The walked right in between the three, pushing them to the side.

Andy landed against the car behind him. A surge of anger coursed through his body as he called out, "If you were trying to get me on my back there's easier ways!"

"The police are on their way." The father figure snapped his phone shut and then pointed were the men had left, "He's dangerous and no doubt was he intoxicated."

"Well, you ready to go?" Bill questioned, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, you can't go now. You'll have to give them your statements or whatever it is."

At that second Adley's phone rang, indicating a text. He read it aloud, "I see you! Catch the kids. From my mom…" He said, staring down the street confusedly.

There they were, all of Andy's little cousins. All six of them, running at full speed to them. Followed by a call of "Get them!"

Adley caught Aaron and Elijah while Andy and Bill instinctively reached for the others. Andy had gotten the rascals of the group Jessie and Gabriel and Bill had gotten Isaac and Zane, the calmest of the six. Poor Adley's mom, not getting one girl while Andy's mom had all girls with the exception of Andy.

"Jason, Seth, you wouldn't believe what just happened! I can't believe you were in the bathroom the whole time!" The elder exclaimed to them.

Andy stiffened, picking up the kids just the other's had.

"Actually, Dad, we were talking to some friends inside. What happened?" Andy heard Jason say.

Jason's father went into detail, and sadly, he pointed over to the three.

"Andy! Bill!" Andy's aunt, Juliet, pulled them into a strong hug. The kids even joined in.

Bill chuckled, "I think we just broke the world record of biggest hug."

"Oh, I love you all! Let's go to the bar, yeah? Chat!" She clapped her hands.

Adley nodded, "Lets."

"Wait, are you boys leaving?" Jason's mom called.

Andy awkwardly nodded since no one else responded, "If the police actually needs us then tell Jason to have them call us. If that's alright."

/

"The police?" Uncle Brad asked when they entered the bar.

The kids were let loose to run around the bar since all the tables had been placed in another room. They took full advantage of the space as well, jumping and dancing to no music. Although it didn't take long for Jessie to ask.

"Adley! Will you please turn on the music?" He asked, pressing his little hands together.

Adley giggled, "Only if you promise to always stay cute."

The little boy pressed a hand to his heart, "I promise to always stay cute."

Andy and Bill giggled at the cuteness with everyone else as Adley turned on the music. The children began dancing their own little way as the elder ones chatted.

/

His mother leaned out the window, kissing him on the check. "We'll be back next month." She then leaned into his ear, "Go apologize to your boyfriend."

Jason's eyes widened and he resisted the urge to tell her he didn't have a boyfriend. But mothers always know best, so he only nodded with a weak smile.

"G'night boy. See you, love you." His dad said with a smile and they were off like that with one long wave.

/ 

Andy sat on the couch, staring at the TV. Nothing was on, even though he continued to look through the channels. Bill had gone in his room, claiming he'd be back soon.

A knock came from the door, startling and then confusing Andy. It was nine at night after all and Adley and his parents stated that they were going to bed early. It couldn't be Jason because he was pretty sure he made it clear that he didn't want to see him…

"Who is it?" He called out lamely, standing awkwardly in front of the door.

"Just open the door." Jason yelled back.

Andy put his head against the door, battling with himself. Obviously Jason didn't deserve to even talk to Andy. But let him in… or not? Finally he put on a stern face, opening the door. He crossed his arms, his eyes going from Jason's shoes to his face. It'd be hard for him to admit that he didn't look goddamn sexy with his navy blue tie and his un-tucked shirt… with his tousled hair…. _Dammit Andy, _he scolded himself, _stop torturing yourself!_

"Yes?" Andy responded weakly.

Jason put a sideways smile, the way straight to Andy's heart. Andy's pretty damn sure that Jason knows how to get on his good side. "Andy, I'm honestly so sorry-"

"You should be." Andy cut in.

Jason nodded, "Yes, I know." He pulled a rose out from behind his back.

Andy rolled his eyes at the cheesiness of the moment but snatched the rose up anyway. "Apology accepted, ass."

Jason's grin grew as he leaned in for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around Andy's waist, trying his luck. Although Andy allowed it, wrapping his arms around Jason's neck. Right before Jason was about to slip his tongue in, Andy pulled away.

"You've got to tell them sooner or later." Andy didn't sound angry or demanding, just concerned.

Jason nodded, kissing Andy's neck, "I _swear_. They're coming back next month and I've been planning something out. But that's not be worried about right now."

Andy groaned, "I'll say so," pulling Jason in.

Jason walked them over to the couch when Andy suddenly spun them around, pushing Jason forcefully down. Jason stared up at him lustfully, watching his every move as he straddled his waist.

"Andy-oh hey Jason." Bill nodded.

Jason awkwardly tried his best to look over his shoulder, "Hey."

Bill wrapped himself in his jacket waving goodbye, "I'll let you guys settle out your problems. Wink wink."

Andy smiled apologetically at his friend before he left but didn't hesitate to push Jason all the way down on the couch.

/

Bill was smart enough to grab his iPod before he left. Knowing it'd probably we awhile he walked to find an open bench. So far, nothing. Instead he popped his earbuds in, putting his music on shuffle. Much to his dislike Tik Tok by Kesha came on. He quickly shook it, shuffling the music once more. This time a more appropriate song came on, How To Love by Lil Wayne.

Bill may or may not have been bopping his head to the beat but the wonderfulness of that moment slipped between his fingers when a man pulled him to the side. He had a cigarette in between his lips, yanking off his black vest. Bill looked at him angrily, ripping the buds out of his ears.

"What the hell Ryan? You scared the shit out of me!" Bill growled at his half brother.

Ryan yanked off his white shirt and then his pants slid down and off his feet. Bill stared at him, puzzled at what he could possibly be doing. Clothes were thrown in Bill's eyesight and he struggled to see.

"Wife's having birth! Emergency," He said through the cigarette slipping into the clothes next to him.

Bill shrugged, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Fill in for me! I'll lose my job if you don't, and I can't afford that right now." He buttoned his pants and then ran down the street.

Bill sighed heavily. "You owe me! Again!" Slipping into the clothes Bill hurried inside the restaurant making sure the manager knew of the situation. Surprisingly the middle-aged woman was cool with it, quickly explaining what Bill had to do.

Luckily, for Bill, all he had to do was cross their names off the list of reservations and show them to their seats.

Five couples had already entered in the past fifteen minutes. Bill had been extremely polite to them, catching the attention of another staff member there. He and Kat quickly became friends, chatting as much as they could between helping customers.

At the moment Kat was waiting a table so Bill's head rested in his hand. He mouthed the words to the song he was listening to before his brother dragged him into this mess. He stopped when he heard the door open.

"Welcome." He said turning around and bending over to retrieve two menus. "Last name?" Once again he asked; tiredness evident in his voice.

"Meyers." The man replied from the woman's neck, it seemed impossible for him to remove himself from her.

Bill rolled his eyes as he looked down the list, "Meyers… Meyers… Seth?" Bill asked, surprise and confusion in his voice.

"That's me." Seth said, sounding agitated. He actually looked Bill in the eyes, looking annoyed. "Oh."

"Hello… again. Now if you'll follow me to your seats." Bill politely led them to the booth, placing menus on each side. But when the girl sat next to Seth he felt slightly embarrassed. "Oops." He proceeded to tell them recommendations and that their waitress would also be Kat.

"Shit," he muttered to himself, walking back to his desk. The last couple had left, telling him the food was fantastic and that they'd be back. They were an older couple and clearly still in love. It was frankly adorable and turned Bill into a green ball of envy.

"Bill! Change your vest with my tie!" Kat whisper yelled as she rounded the corner, throwing her tie at Bill.

Bill did it quickly. "Why?"

She buttoned it up, "I have a slight crush on her," nodding her head in Seth's direction she continued, "That girl is my dream girl!"

"Uh, she's kind of dating him." Bill chuckled, knotting his tie.

Rolling her eyes she continued, "Ever heard of a beard? That guy is so far in the closet he doesn't even know he's in the closet. But a gay always knows a gay, right? I mean, obviously you're gay."

"Damn girl, you're good. I had no idea about you. Maybe it's a lesbian thing." Bill chuckled. He tugged at his tie again, watching Kat situate herself for the hundredth time, "I feel like I'm in that Britney Spears Glee episode."

Kat snorted, "True! But I have to go," parting with a kiss on the cheek she went to the kitchen, coming out with drinks.

He rolled his eyes, playing with the skinny tie. "Why'd she switch with me in the first place…?"

"When these two leave you wanna go clubbing?" Kat was already back and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at Bill. "First of all, are you even any good?"

Bill scoffed. "I have no idea."

Kat clapped her hands while yelling, "Test!" She quickly advanced on him.

Bill tried his best to get away from Kat, even running to the other side of the desk.

"No way, I'm more in the sulking-to-metal-and-nonstop-cussing mood for music right now."

"Well I'm off in… two! Thank god." She left after that, tending to the table once more.

"Boo!" She was suddenly behind him, breathing in his ear.

Bill's eyes widened in surprise but he didn't jump, luckily. For him jumping at the slightest word wasn't the best impression on somebody. He barely knew Kat after all.

"Oh, hey." Bill tried his best to sound casual.

"Hey." She pointed over her shoulder where the only couple was, Seth and his mysterious woman. But oddly they were missing. "I guess they're gone." She turned swiftly behind her, turning on a radio that Bill hadn't noticed till then.

"Just your kind of music, right?" She asked as she turned it up after tuning it to the station she wanted. Rollin' by Limp Bizkit filled his ears.

Rolling his eyes, he answered, "Sure."

Kat began turning it up louder and louder, causing Bill to worry. He looked around the restaurant just waiting for someone to come out. Before he would find out he yelled at her to turn it down.

She waved her hand dismissing his demand, "I know the guy who runs this restaurant. It's cool, trust me." Hair was going front and backwards as she softly head banged to the song.

The song ended and Kat turned it before another song came on. This time she turned through the channels. However the _guy _she knew came rushing out of the kitchen, slamming down the off button.

"People are still here!" He whispered not harshly but more of a friendly warning.

Kat whispered an apology back, biting her lip. Bill's gaze of I-told-you-so made her shrug and put her hands up, making her look like a little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"No, it's okay Joe. We're leaving." Seth came around the corner with the girl wrapped around his arm.

"Please excuse them. That was an accident-"

The girl interrupted him in a Paris-Hilton-like voice, "The food was amazing and the music has nothing to do with why were leaving." At that she wiggled her eyebrows, suggesting what everyone already knew.

Joe chuckled, "Okay, you kids. See you soon."

"Bye Joe." She called over her shoulder, winking at him before they went out of door.

Kat plopped her arms down on the desk, narrowing her eyes, "I loath that lucky son of a bitch. She's hot."

Bill snorted before breaking out in fits of laughter, "How about we go get a drink."

"How about I go get wasted instead?" She said sounding somewhat miserable.

Bill waved goodbye to Joe as he lead his new friend out of the restaurant, "I'm with you."

/

They had split their money and had gotten six beers and ten shots. Five shots and three beers for each. Bill had snuck three more shots though, of course paying with his own money.

It wasn't long before Kat and Bill stumbled down the streets and into his apartment complex. Of course after fifteen minutes of Bill trying to get the key in the hole.

"Fuck," Kat glowered at the sign on the elevator doors.

Bill laughed at the irony. Them trying to climb that many stair cases? Good luck to them….

They took their time, climbing up each staircase like toddlers. About an hour later they finally made it to Bill's door. Too intoxicated to get on their feet the two stayed on their hands and knees. Bill reluctantly got on his knees, taking a lot less time to open the door with his key.

He pulled himself up, opening the door wider for Kat to crawl in. Immediately she went to the couch, which had no signs of Andy and Jason's unholy activities. _That's a good thing, _Bill thought.

He couldn't thing about anything but turning on Florence & The Machine's song called Dog Days. He was so close… when he heard an audible moan from the next room. Quickly he covered his ears and ushered Kat out of the room.

"Where the hell are we supposed to sleep now?" Kat grumbled, sitting on the top stair and sliding down on her bum. Bill right behind her.

They did that clear to the bottom till they were able walk out.

"I dunno. I think I'm getting sober… want to get more drunk?" Bill suggested, helping her up from the last step.

"I've got no money…, and I'm sorry but I snuck some shots when you weren't looking."

"It's cool. I did too. But I have not money either." Bill pouted as they stumbled out of the apartment complex.

/

Bill woke up the next morning outside of his apartment door. _Weird, _he thought, _I swear we left last night…_ He kicked Kat awake next to him, standing up.

"Damn my head hurts." Kat muttered, face in the ground.

Bill nodded along, opening up the door and walking in. "What the fuck happened last night?" He groaned instantly retreating to the fridge for water.

"I dunno." Her words were still mushed together from sleep. "I blacked out after we went down the steps."

"Me too. I hope someone didn't drug us…" Bill joked.

"Ah! There you are!" Andy called as Bill walked further into their room.

"Obviously you didn't bother looking out the door," Bill giggled while rubbing his head, "I slept out there for some reason."

Kat glanced at her watch gasping, "Bye Bill, I have to go to work. We'll do this again!" She yelled before leaving.

Jason came around the corner, wrapping his hands around Andy's waist. He pressed a kiss to the now evident love bite on Andy's neck. He licked it, not so subtly, then left to the back room. Bill clapped excitedly and gave Andy a thumbs up.

"Is he big?" He whispered as Andy rushed over to him.

Andy rolled his eyes, "Yes, but it's not what you think. I didn't have sex with him. Just gave him a blowjob."

Bill giggled like a little school girl, blushing slightly. "Andy! You're a whore now!"

Andy pushed him on the couch, causing Bill to fall over the back of it. His legs awkwardly stuck out while the rest of him was out of sight.

"Go get clean or something, dirtball." Andy said, situating with waistband of his pajamas.

Bill kicked his feet above his head, rolling off the couch and landing on his knees. "Victoria had her kid. Ryan made me fill in for him." Distracted, he rolled a hat in between his fingers, placing it on top of his head.

Andy gasped, "No way!"

"Yes way. I figured that out when he pulled me into an alleyway while you were giving your boyfriend a-" Bill formed his hand into an o and moved it near his mouth while he pushed his tongue into his cheek, symbolizing a blowjob. 

Andy threw a pillow, hitting Bill straight in the face. Bill threw it back, turning on some background music. Andy sighed dramatically yelling at him once more to get a shower.

"Fine! Now shut your yapper." Bill rolled his eyes, disappearing down the hallway.

"Yapper?" Andy called back sounding highly amused.

"You heard me!" Bill yelled, a finger raised in the air. He glared at Andy as he pushed the door open with his butt. He hummed along with some tune as he bent over, retrieving a towel and wash cloth. Bill placed it on the sink as he began to remove his pants. Then he yanked his sucks off. Few seconds later his shirt fluttered to the ground along with the tie. His thumbs hooked into the elastic waistband of his under when someone spoke up.

"Good morning to you too." Someone said sarcastically behind him.

Bill jumped, spinning around. He was so startled he had to hold onto the sink behind him. "Seth! I'm so sorry, I'll just-" Before Seth could even respond Bill was out of the room.

"Andy!" Bill whispered harshly, rushing over to the boy on the couch, "Why didn't you tell me Seth was in the bathroom?"

Andy gasped with an enormous smile on his face, "Shit, I forgot. Did you see him naked?"

Bill pursed his lips, "No! He nearly saw me naked, half of my ass!"

Andy's mouth dropped open in an o with a hint of a smile. "Hell yeah!"

"Not hell yeah!" Bill exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"You have a cute ass Hader." Seth said from behind him, causing him to jump up from his seat on the couch.

When he had turned around Seth's hair was still soaked but he had a pair of black slacks on, slipping his hands through his white shirt.

Bill sat back down, now in the recliner so he could make sure Seth wouldn't scare him.

"What?" Jason said, laughing awkwardly at what he just walked into.

Seth, after putting on his tie, swung his jacket onto his shoulders. "Long story, you ready to go?"

"Yup," he walked over to Andy placing a strong, chaste kiss on his lips, "I love you."

Andy's mouth fell open at the words, staring at the man over his glasses, "I love you too." He said, sounding extremely stunned.

Jason smiled widely, pressing another kiss to his mouth, "See you."

"Bye." Andy said breathlessly as Jason walked out the door. Andy turned towards Bill once the door was shut and grinned like crazy and screamed.

Bill ran over and hugged him tightly as they jumped back up and down.

The door opened to a grinning Jason and Seth. Jason walked over, scooping up his black wallet, "I forgot it." He stated plainly, still grinning like mad.

Andy bit his lip as he watched the man leave, the look of love covered his face.

"Wow, I need to start saying that to people if it makes them like that." Seth pointed at the dreamy Andy. "Hey, Bill, I love you."

Bill scoffed as he flipped Seth off casually. Ignoring the gesture Seth pulled on Bill's shirt, nearly knocking him off his feet. In the desperate moment to catch himself on something, anything, so he wouldn't fall, Seth and Bill's lips crashed together. Seth took his chance, placing a hand behind Bill's head so he couldn't escape. Licking hungrily into Bill's mouth he pulled apart after their tongue's slid together, being the tease he was.

"What the hell?" Bill squeaked, his hand flying to his mouth.

Seth grinned, "You kissed me."

"No, I didn't." Bill said, anger rising.

"Whatever you say. Jason, you ready to go?"

Jason stood next to Andy, his hands wrapped around his lover protectively. He was grinning at the show he just got along with his boyfriend, he pressed a kiss to Andy's ear, whispering something before telling Seth yes.

This time they actually left, Bill staring after them angrily.

"You totally kissed him." Andy said, giggling in his tone.

"No! He kissed me-"

"He sure did. But you still kissed him." Andy replied, looking absolutely entertained.

Bill huffed, walking back to his shower.

/

Jason shook his head, a smirk still on his face. "I thought you weren't gay."

"I'm not putting a label on it." Seth replied, walking with a new pep in his step.

Jason rolled his eyes, his voice raising in an amused tone, "Uh, you kind of have to. You just made out with my boyfriends best friend."

Seth shrugged, briefcase swaying. "He wants me."

Jason scoffed at Seth's cockiness. "You want him-"

"Maybe, but he still wants me."

Jason couldn't believe it. His friend may be cocky but he was telling the truth. It wasn't extremely obvious but it wasn't not there. Bill had a crush on the arrogant man and Seth was toying with him. "It's not good to play with someone's heart Seth." Jason told him, sounding strict.

"First of all you shouldn't be sounding like a dad already. Andy's not pregnant yet so no practicing till then." Jason was about to object, he wasn't exactly sure to what yet but Seth stopped him, "And I'm not toying with his heart."

Jason's grinned widened, "You've fallen for him."

Seth's smile was gone and he turned serious, "Of course not. He's just hot."

"Since when are men hot to you?"

"Men aren't hot to me… with the exception of Bill."

Confusion was evident on Jason's face, "Wait? So you're Bill-sexual?"

"Not really. I still find girls hot as hell," he paused to wink at a passing blonde, "like that one. But there's just something about Bill…"

They jogged up the steps to their offices as Jason said, "That's called love Seth. Like it or not…"

"I _don't _love him. I just want to fuck him." Seth explained as they faced each other at the top.

"You're basically explaining how me and Andy's relationship started." Jason added.

"Are you going to marry him or what?" Seth said, purposefully changing the subject.

Jason's crooked grin reappeared as he patted his friend on the shoulder, "That's for me to know and you to find out. And it's love." Already through the doors before Seth could refuse that idea Jason to waved his stunned friend.

/

Bill was toweling his wet hair, looking at himself in the mirror as he did so. He was already dressed in a blue tee and jeans, ready to put on a jacket and converse to go about the city. Andy apparently was as well.

"Hurry up! Slowpoke." Andy yelled from the kitchen.

Bill growled to himself, running out of the bathroom to find Andy already holding his shoes and jacket. Bill glared slightly but slipped both on quickly.

They walked down the tattered sidewalks of New York City. Hands deep in their pockets, desperately trying to stay warm. Bill's pointed at Adley's bar, running slightly for the heat. Sighing once it hit him Bill took off his jacket and placed it on the coat rack next to him. Andy's landed on top of his.

The bar was empty at the moment but they knew everyone was up stairs so they hurried up the steps to see the Samberg's.

"Andy!" Jessie cried when he spotted his cousin, running to his legs and hugging him.

It soon became a big group hug, hugging those who haven't seen one another in a long time. They chatted for hours about how their lives were going and how their boyfriends were doing. Adley had already broken up with what's his name and wasn't taking it so well. His mother and father had also learned about the gay bashing and weren't happy about it one little bit.

"Those men are too old to be pulling shit like this! The age doesn't matter anyway, no one should be teased about their sexuality!" Aunt Juliet yelled from the kitchen where her and Uncle Brad were making dinner.

"Auntie Juliet, are you sure there's nothing I can do?" Andy asked.

"No, you've boys have done enough. You kids should stop asking and enjoy yourselves!" She ordered more than told.

Adley shrugged and dove back into a conversation about some new TV show. The boys talked for another hour or so when Aunt Juliet announced dinner was finished.

Before they knew it the boys were back in their apartment, resting on a full stomach. "That was delicious." Bill mumbled through the pillow.

"Absolutely. That was really nice too though, the whole talking and stuff." Andy commented, turning on his back.

Bill nodded tiredly. Nodding off to sleep…

Next thing he knew Seth was in the room, hovering over him. He grinned that cocky grin he always does when Bill's around him. Slowly, Bill sat up, his hands latching onto Seth's tie. Seth's eyes looked down, looking at the tight grip. A look of surprise filled his face for the shortest amount of time. Bill ignored it though, biting his lip, trying to look sexy, which he pulled off.

"Bill?" Seth asked though Bill could barely hear it. He sounded so far away.

Bill's hand slowly rose to Seth's mouth, tracing the pink plush lips that had kissed him early. Leaning in, Bill pressed his mouth firmly to Seth's. Oddly, Seth hesitated in his dream, but eventually melted to Bill. Bill moaned when Seth's mouth moved against his, creating the perfect movements.

"_Damn_," Bill said in his dream, his hand traveling from Seth's neck to his flat stomach.

Seth's grin was back when he asked, "What's that?"

"You're a _really _good kisser." Bill's hands were working on Seth's buttons as they talked.

"So you liked it when I kissed you earlier?"

Bill's mouth fell open slightly when Seth's shirt fell open, "I'm-I'm sorry, what?"

"Did you like it when I kissed you earlier?" Seth repeated, a seriousness to his voice.

Bill nodded, still in awe at his beautiful chest. "Yeah, a lot." Something clicked in Bill's head causing him to clap and grin in happiness, "You admitted that you kissed me."

Seth chuckled lowly, "Yeah, I did. Andy and Jason went out for the night…"

Bill was enjoying where the dream was going so far, "Yeah?" He replied flirtatiously.

Seth wiggled his eyebrows as Bill pulled him closer by his tie. His hands were now on either sides of Bill's head, trying to avoid from falling over.

"Oh, do you really want to do that?" Bill met Seth's eyes, innocently blinking at his dirty look.

"Tell me exactly what you want." Seth whispered in Bill's ear, pulling away so he could watch Bill.

"I want you Seth," Bill's hands pushed Seth's jacket to the floor, returning back to Seth's tie to play with. "Will you fuck me?" Bill's head cocked to the side as he once more innocently blinked.

Seth visibly gulped, nodded, and then attacked Bill's mouth.

Somehow they'd been against a wall… and then in a bed… and then up against the wall again. Each time better than the other. Seth lay in bed, his arm wrapped around Bill's naked form, spooning the boy. They had done it four times that night, each time more passionate than the other.

/

Bill stretched in his bed. Wait… how did he get here? Bill then noticed the sheets caressing a spot they usually never touch. He was naked…. Next he noticed the arm wrapped around his waist. Slowly he turned around, finding Seth's sleeping figure.

"Oh my god." He whispered, "It wasn't a dream!"

Seth jolted awake from Bill's sudden outburst. He relaxed though, his hand winding back around the boy's waist, "Morning."

Bill gasped, "It wasn't a dream." He repeated.

Seth looked puzzled as he replied, "What wasn't a dream?"

"This." Bill said, stunned. "I thought it was all a dream."

"Seriously?" Seth asked, laughing slightly. "You even thought it was a dream after we had sex… four times?"

Bill blushed furiously, "Did you wear a condom?"

Seth shook his head no, "Is there a reason I should have?"

"Not from my end." Bill snapped.

Seth rolled over on his back, staring at the ceiling, "I don't have anything if that's what you're worried about."

Bill shook his head no, about to get off the bed when pain jolted up his back side. He flinched with a cry, "Fuck! How rough were you?"

Seth held his hands up in his defense, "You were the one begging for it, not me."

Bill flushed again, embarrassment taking over. Seth noticed, putting his hands behind his head smugly. "Yeah, you said I was the best you've ever been with."

Bill whimpered slightly, "I know, I remember."

Seth abruptly turned serious, facing Bill, "You don't regret it… do you?"

Bill looked into his eyes, studying his face, he found himself sincerely answering "No."

Seth smiled sweetly, his eyes trained on Bill's lips, "Good." He whispered before he tackled the boy back down onto the mattress.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth had left after their shower, said he was headed over to Jason's, where Andy was. Five minutes after he left Bill's phone rang. It was Andy.

"Yeah?" Bill asked, sitting down on their couch.

"Hey, come over to Jason's." Andy ordered. Music played in the background.

"When?"

"Now." Andy chuckled, and then Jason's voice came over, "Bill, do you know where Seth is?"

"He just headed over to your place, like five minutes ago. He stayed the night." Bill said, trying not to laugh and blush like a little school girl.

"Okay, tell me details. What did you guys do? I left you passed out on the couch, please tell me he wasn't a dick." Andy replied.

"Nope, he wasn't." Bill knew that he basically gave it away, just by the way he sounded. He tried to save it by saying, "I woke up and went to bed. Barely even heard a peep out of him."

"Oh?" Andy said suspiciously.

"Yep." Bill said, biting his lip. "I'm headed over now, see you in a bit."

He hung up before Andy could reply. He put on his coat and a scarf before heading out. It took him a few seconds to get down the stairs and out to door.

And then he saw Seth.

Seth was a little to the right of the door, not the direction to Jason's house. But a woman stood in front of him. The same woman that was with him at the restaurant. He should probably feel sad, should be crying that Seth was already with that woman. He did feel sad, but anger consumed all the sadness.

Seth glanced behind him and in front of him, meeting eyes with Bill. Bill shook his head, breaking the contact. He headed to his right, hoping Seth would just leave him alone.

/

Bill knocked on the door, waiting patiently. It didn't take long for Jason to answer the door, Andy behind him.

"Hey Bill. We're just leaving." Jason greeted, wrapping an arm around Andy's waist.

"Where are we going?" Bill asked, slightly confused.

"Just around. Talking a walk and then going out tonight." Andy smiled, still as happy as ever.

Bill smiled too, because if Andy smiles you'll find yourself smiling too. "Sounds good, let's go."

/

They had been walking for only twenty minutes before they stopped into a candy shop for some warmth. It was the perfect place to stop. The smell of chocolate was intoxicating while the sight was just as good.

"Yum!" Andy exclaimed, pointing some kind of fudge.

Bill soon agreed, "I'm so getting that." He pulled out five dollars, walking up to the counter. Of course he forced Andy to go with him because buying things always made him nervous.

"How much of that fudge can I get with this?" Bill asked, setting down the money.

The girl laughed, "About four pieces the size of your hand."

"I'll take it. My hands are pretty damn big." Bill said seriously.

The girl burst out laughing but retrieved the sweets. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Bill smiled, taking the white paper bag.

"Fifty scents is your change." She handed him to quarters which he just placed in the tip jar.

"Hope you guys except change." Bill laughed.

"Any donation is good." She smiled, bending over the counter. She smiled flirtatiously up at him.

Bill ignored it, still smiling because he didn't want to seem rude.

"You two want anything?" Jason asked, appearing behind Andy.

"Nope, already got some fudge." Bill held up the bag.

"Okay, next treat is on me." Jason laughed, sticking his hands inside his pockets.

"I'll take you up on that offer." Bill retorted. "Where did you say we were going tonight?"

"Oh, crap. Sorry, I don't think I ever did. Well, anyway, it's just a bar slash club. It's the best of both worlds really." Jason informed.

"We went there a couple weeks ago. Really cool place." Andy added. "It's called Push, I believe."

"Sounds clubby." Bill chuckled.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening to your conversation or anything but did I hear you say Push?" The girl at the counter asked.

"Sure did." Bill nodded.

"That place is absolutely amazing. I love it! I'm actually going tonight, are you guys?" She asked, now excited and less flirty.

"Yeah, I guess we'll see you there." Andy smiled warmly.

"My name's Rue by the way." The girl said, holding out her hand.

Each shook it. "I really like that name, something you don't hear everyday." Bill complimented.

"Thank you! Well, I hope to see you guys there." She smiled and went back to her job.

The boys left, waving goodbye.

"She was cool." Bill commented.

"She was, I really do hope we see her tonight." Andy smiled at Bill. "She was flirting with you."

"Yeah, I know." Bill's smile fell. "I feel kind of bad."

Jason shrugged, "If you see her tonight then she'll probably find out." He chuckled.

Bill stuck his tongue out at Jason, "Meanie."

"Just saying." He laughed. "So how did you and Seth get along last night?"

"Well, like I told Andy, I woke up on the couch and went to bed. Didn't hear much from him the whole night." Bill said, not giving anything away this time.

"It's _freezing_. You guys want to go back to your place?" Andy asked Jason.

"Sure. How about you Bill?" Jason asked, pressing a kiss to Andy's flushed cheek.

"Yeah, le'ts go eat this awesome looking fudge." He laughed, once again holding up the bag.

"Let's!" Andy exclaimed, laughing with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Before they knew it, it was already time to go to that club, Push. Bill had been forced by Andy into a pair of skinny jeans, skin tight skinny jeans, and a tight black button up shirt and a white-silver tie. With a pair of black high-top converse to pull of the entire outfit.

Andy wore skinny jeans as well, lighter than his and a rip in the knee. He had on a long-sleeved dark gray t-shirt with a pair of gray converse.

"Maybe I should take this tie off…" Bill curled his lip up at the distaste.

Andy nodded after a pause. "Yeah,"

Bill quickly tore it off and over his head, not bothering to undo the knot.

"Sex hair," Andy chuckled, "now all you have to do is unbutton the top button."

Bill still didn't like his appearance, "I feel like my outfit is too dark."

"I don't know. I like it." Andy added, nodding at his words.

Bill bit his lip, deep in thought about his outfit. "Should I change the color of the shirt…? Blue maybe."

"Dark blue would look magnificent." Andy agreed.

"I'll be right back." Bill chuckled, disappearing into his room.

Andy laughed at Bill's retreating figure but turned back towards the living room. He wandered around before a knock came at the door. Knowing it was Jason, he hurried to answer it.

Andy opened the door, smiling as he did. "Hey." Andy stopped short as he saw Seth behind Jason with an unfamiliar blonde. Jason rolled his eyes at his friend, mouthing an 'I'm sorry.' Andy shook his head with a sideways smile, letting him know it was okay.

"Come in. Who's your friend Seth?" Andy asked, headed into his own home again. He retrieved his jacket, sliding his arms through it.

"This is Melissa." Seth informed Andy, his arm wrapped around the girls waist.

Andy smiled and nodded his head towards her, "Nice to meet you Melissa. I'm Andy."

"Nice to meet you too Andy." The girl laughed.

"ANDY." Bill said strongly as he jumped from the hallway to Andy. He slid slightly on the floor, as he was still trying to get his jacket on. "I was looking out my window and," he walked over to the window, standing on the sill, "I think we should go down this drain. We could totally make it-"

"Yeah?" Andy laughed, interrupting his friend.

Bill nodded, finally looking at Andy. "Oh, oops. Hello Jason and company."

"Hi Bill." Jason laughed. "What ever made you think you could do that? And why would you want to?"

Bill shrugged, slowly getting down and back onto the floor. "Honestly, Andy probably would have tried it with me."

Jason looked over at Andy for confirmation. Andy nodded and shrugged. "I probably would have."

Jason shook his head, hugging Andy tightly, "I'm going to guess that I'm gonna have to keep an eye on you lately."

Andy scoffed, "Nah, I was fine before I met you."

Bill scoffed as well, "Bullshit!"

"Uh-oh. I'm not sure I want to know what that means." Jason's eyebrows scrunched together. "You'll have to tell me afterwards Bill." Jason laughed and winked.

Bill winked back dramatically, giving him thumbs up. "Can do Jason. I actually have millions of stories to tell."

"Bill, not one of those will be told to Jason. Ever. You have to much dirt on me." Andy said seriously, sticking his tongue out at his best friend.

"That's the best part!" Bill exclaimed, his arms flying out in front of him.

Andy rolled his eyes, grinning. He turned towards his boyfriend, giving him an actual hug for the first time that evening. Jason glanced at Bill as he mouthed 'I'll tell you ever damn thing.' Jason chuckled but nodded and mouthed back an 'okay.'

"I know what you guys are saying." Andy laughed, "Bill, I'll just have to tell him some of your embarrassing stories." Andy threatened.

"Oh, I'll have to be around to hear those." Seth stuck in.

Bill would have ignored him but it would have tipped Andy off that something was wrong. Andy knew that there was no possible way for Bill not to retort. "I'll have to make sure to get rid of you then."

Jason and Andy laughed at Bill's seriousness. But Bill laughed eventually opening the front door for everybody. "Let's go get are _groove_ on." Bill stuck his face in Andy's as they walked by.

Seth's look at Bill went unnoticed.


	4. Chapter 4

Bill was quite amazed at the beauty of such a simple place. It was warm yet exciting. It had a daring look to it. The bar, or club, wasn't too packed. Just the comfortable amount of people.

"Bill," Andy leaned in close so Bill would be able to hear, "Jason and I are going to dance."

Bill nodded with a smile, leaving before Andy could say nevermind. He walked up to the bar, ordering himself a strong drink. His phone rang as he received the drink. It was a text message from Kat. _I'm here. Order me a damn drink. Strong. I see you by the way._ As he read it he felt her cold hands wrap around his arm.

"Hey," she greeted.

Bill grinned, nodding. It wasn't worth saying anything because the music was too loud. He motioned the bartender over, nodding over to Kat. She ordered herself a shot.

"What's the plan for tonight?" Kat yelled.

Bill shrugged, leaning into her ear, "I don't know. You have anything in mind?"

She shook her head no, glancing around the club. Her mouth dropped open to an 'o' as she spotted something she liked. A grin spread on her face as she wiggled her eyebrows. She leaned in once more, her lips ghosting over Bill's ear, "That girl is here. Maybe I have another chance."

Bill laughed, glancing in the direction she was looking. Seth was just meeting her, hurrying into her open arms. Bill glanced over at Kat to see her reaction. Immediately the girl's face fell. Bill glanced back, feeling bad for the girl. As he watched, Seth's girl wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself tight against him. Seth's hands lingered low on her back, his fingers tracing the patterns on her jeans. He then listened closely, almost wanting to hear what they were whispering to each other. Instead all he heard was the loud chatter of people of Rihanna – We Found Love. The song only seemed to depress the moment more.

Bill rolled his eyes, taking them away from the scene. He chuckled silently to himself, leaning over to Kat. "Let's get wasted?"

She burst out laughing, though the noise didn't reach his ears. Kat nodded, motioning the bartender over. She ordered six shots to be split between the two. Bill told her that they would head over to his apartment in about an hour and down the bottle of vodka he had there. Maybe finish the whiskey off too.

After they finished off their shots and there was a slight buzz, Kat had demanded Bill dance with her. He quickly pushed off the idea, offering to by her another drink. She wasn't having it. Her arm laced in his and dragged him forcefully to the dance floor. Bill grimaced but allowed her. When Bill didn't start dancing, or even swaying, Kat interlocked their fingers and tugged. When Bill still didn't dance, Kat gave up, pulling them toward the front of the room, near the empty stage. She leaned against it, as did Bill.

"This is crappy." Kat pouted.

"Sorry,"

"Not because of you. I didn't want to dance, honestly." Kat chuckled.

Bill still apologized, adding, "You want to go somewhere else? It's only eight-thirty… we can't get drunk yeeeet." Bill laughed.

"I wish we could go to a bar but, like, no people be there." Kat slumped against the stage, watching Bill's face as he smiled widely.

"I know where to go."

/

Bill had arrived at Adley's, Kat right behind him. They walked into the warmth, smiling that the familiar figure behind the bar. He was alone, listening to music and cleaning glasses.

"Adley," Bill called out.

The man jumped slightly but turned around, smiling immediately. "Bill. Who's this?"

"Kat. Kat this is Adley, my best friend." He chuckled.

"Nice to meet you Kat. As Bill said, I'm Adley." He leaned over the bar, smiling warmly.

"We came over to chat, hang out, goof off…" Bill trailed off. "Got anything to help us do that?"

Adley looked around the empty room. The tables were pressed against the wall for the night, along with the chair. The hardwood floor seemed to never end. He walked out from the bar and leaned against it, looking like his own customer. He casually turned the music up.

/

Andy was worn out. They had been dancing for maybe an hour now! He was having withdraws from his friend. He towed Jason from the dance floor, looking where he had left Bill.

He wasn't there.

But what did he expect? He basically ditched his friend to dirty dance with his boyfriend. Bill could be anywhere. But the only place he could think of was Adley.

"Jason, you ready to go?" Andy asked.

Jason nodded, a smile on his lips. "Been dancing way to long. Let's find Seth real quick."

"Seth is right here." Seth replied. His hands intertwined with Melissa's. "Are we leaving?"

"Yeah, we're going to find Bill." Jason replied, guiding the group outside.

"Find him?" Seth asked once they were outside. "What happened to him?"

Andy shrugged, "Probably got bored."

"Are we talking about the crazy one?" Melissa cut in.

Andy laughed dryly. "Yes, the crazy one."

"Is he gay too?" She asked. Andy could tell she cocked her head to the side because of her jingling earrings.

/

"Oh, Adley!" Bill rushed over to his familiar guitar. "I miss our band days." Bill pouted.

"You. Were. In. A. Band." Kat said incredulously. "No. No fucking way."

Bill snorted, "Yeah, I was in a band. Played guitar and sometimes switched with Adley."

"That's so cool. I used to play too, never really got together a band though. Just me and a friend." Kat added, staring longingly at the guitar.

Bill nodded behind him, revealing a second one. She eagerly rushed too it, putting the strap around her. Beginning strumming, Kat looked ecstatic.

Bill then yawned, setting the instrument down. "Those days are behind me, happily."

Kat rolled her eyes, "Don't act like you wouldn't love to get up on a stage and play."

Bill shrugged, "I don't know. Adley!"

"Yeah?" His head popped around the corner.

"Hi." Bill said, at a loss for words.

"Hi. You want to go down stairs? Jam to some music?" Adley wiggled his hands and tried to hula. It was an unsuccessful attempt.

"Let's do it!" Kat set the guitar down gently and hurried out of the room, taking Bill and Adley with her.

/

"This is your cousin's bar?" Jason asked, taking the place in.

Andy nodded but a frown was on his lips. Music was reverberating in his ears. It wasn't too loud but loud enough that when Andy opened the door he felt a slight vibration. Boy was he glad that Adley didn't have any close neighbors.

The last song ended with a strong SEX. It was familiar song but not one Andy knew the title of. He looked around, trying to find Bill and Adley.

Nothing.

"BILL." Andy said strongly. The music had stopped but he still had not received a reply.

"Bill," another voice called instead. Andy recognized it as Adley.

"Yeah?" Bill called back.

"What song should we listen too?" Adley asked, almost whining.

"I don't know… maybe something cheery. But knowing you, you'll just choose something slutty."

"Oh, play that one!" An unfamiliar female voice exclaimed.

Adley had paused, maybe gasped, and said, "Bill! You have to dance to this with me!"

"Uh-uh. Bill's not dancing tonight." He said seriously, sounding distracted.

"Bill is dancing tonight. With Adley." Adley said forcefully, "Downstairs."

"Why downstairs?" Bill groaned.

"Because there's enough room for three chairs. We have to show Kat after all."

"Please show me!" The female, referred to as Kat, replied.

"I don't even know what song you two are talking about." Bill sighed.

Andy chuckled silently. At that sign, Jason wrapped his arms around Andy's waist.

"I shall play it." Adley said seriously, in a horrible British accent.

As soon as the song turned on Andy recognized it. It was the one Bill had showed him the steps too. Something by Glee…, Andy believed it was called Do You want To Touch Me. The song stopped after the first couple words.

Bill groaned loudly. "No! Dear Lord, no."

"Yes! Dear Lord, yes." Adley argued. There were audible thumps, signals that they were headed down the steps.

Bill appeared first, smiling extremely wide when he saw Andy. "Hey."

Adley noticed second, nodding at his cousin.

Kat was last down the steps, noticing the group of people. Of course her eyes spotted the girl and her boyfriend, making her feel like a piece of crap all over again. It looked as if a couple couldn't get more intimate in public. The two stared longingly into each other's eyes, their hands gripped tightly to each. Of course their bodies were pressed tighter then normal, it looked uncomfortable. For a second the girl's eyes left the man's, meeting Kat's, but she broke it apart before Kat could even blink.

"Who's dancing?" The girl asked, her fingers moving down the man's back seductively.

"Nobody." Bill said quickly, not even noticing the girl had said it. It was just an automatic response. "Andy, my savior. Let's go get fucked up."

"Whoa, easy there Bill. We have a lady in the room." Seth retorted.

"We have two ladies in the room, asshole. And I'm pretty sure my lady doesn't mind my language." Bill added, smiling at Kat. He would be lying if he said it didn't affect him the way Seth said his name. _God, why the fuck do I fall for these asshole's…_ Bill thought.

"Agreed. Let's get fucked up. I'm Kat by the way, nice to meet you Andy." Kat waved.

Andy waved back. "Before we get wasted," Andy paused, "we have to get ice cream."

Bill winked, "It's our damn tradition." Andy hurried over to him, standing by his friend.

"Okay, ice cream it is." Jason shrugged, walking out the door. Seth and his girlfriend behind him. The other four followed.


	5. Chapter 5

The group walked into the ice cream shop, taking in the fifty containers of flavors. Of course Bill already knew what he would choose. Cake batter. That delicious yellow ice cream with chunks of chocolate and cake.

Bill pondered whether they should actually get drunk tonight as he walked over to the table. It didn't seem like a responsible idea… he would just be the sober one, watching out for them and all. He had his eyes in his ice cream the whole walk over that he didn't notice that the table was full. Kat still had to sit down too.

Andy spoke up from the back of the booth, "There's a chair you can pull up over there." He smiled apologetically.

Bill rolled his eyes, "It is fine," he looked around the busy place, realizing all of the tables were full. "I'll just go to the back, find a table there."

Kat noticed Bill walking to the back as she paid for her ice cream. She hurried after him, noticing he angrily tossed the ice cream in the trash. "Bill," she called out to him.

He turned around, smiling when he saw her. "Oh hey. Sorry. I thought I'd find a table back here." Bill nodded to the end of the hallway. Nothing was back there.

"Bill, there's nothing back there."

Bill chuckled, walking with his back towards the end. He hit the wall and a crack of light came out along with a loud chatter of people. Letting the door close, he smiled widely at her.

Kat gasped. "No way."

"Yes way. You want to go?"

"YES." She said strongly, a serious look on her face. She tossed her ice cream with out thinking twice about it and hurried to the mysterious room with Bill.

/

Andy looked guiltily into his ice cream, tossing the hard lump around and around. "Aren't you going to eat that?" Jason whispered into his ear.

Andy laughed, talking a big chunk off and placing it in his mouth. Jason kept eye contact, waiting to see the brain freeze on the boys face. It wasn't long before Andy swallowed the still lump of ice cream. It had barely melted.

And then he realized that there wasn't a back to this place.

"Fucker." Andy whispered under his breath before literally climbing over Jason and Adley. "Where did he go?" He asked quickly, his hands on the table, trying to keep himself steady from the sudden action.

Everyone shrugged, not sure themselves.

"He left." Andy hung his head, "Great…"

Adley stood to allow him back in the booth. Andy thanked him and sat in between Jason and his cousin. It was a tight fit like it was before.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. Ripping it out like there was no tomorrow, he looked down at the screen. Bill. Andy sighed in relief, opening the message. _I love you so much. Eat your damned ice cream and I'll meet you at home. I had to leave, it just didn't feel right._

"Is that from Bill?" Jason asked.

Andy nodded, "Yeah. I'm sorry I just… attacked you." He gripped onto Jason's hand. "I love you."

Jason grinned ecstatically down at Andy. The fact that Andy still said it without sounding like it was forced or too awkward, Jason loved it. He loved Andy. "I love you too."

"Andy, did Bill say where you went?" Adley asked, pushing his ice cream cup to the side. He had finished it all, looking quite sick now.

"No, he just said he'd meet me at home." Andy added, putting his own ice cream on top of Adley's.

"So that's basically saying he's not home." Adley assumed. Slowly, his eyes widened with his smile, "I know where he is."

"Where?" Jason asked.

"He's still here." Adley laughed, rising from his seat. Andy followed him, so of course Jason followed him and Seth followed Jason, towing the girl with him.

/

"Wow, this is… amazing." Kat looked up at the ceiling, noticing there was a portion cut out to see the sky and skyscrapers.

Bill grabbed her hand through the dimly lit room. The orange-yellowish light casting a perfect glow on their faces. There was a stage and the smallest imaginable bar. Leaning over, his lips brushed her ear, "You want a drink?"

"Nah, I'm good, thanks. I want to be sober for this experience." She giggled.

Bill grinned, "I'm happy you like the place."

Kat's eyes met his, a crooked grin on her lips. Launching forward, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Bill hugged back as hard as he could. "I've only known you for about a week. We've been drunk together and suffered with love together. You've brought me to amazing places, building memories for me that I never thought I would ever have. I thought I was doomed, going to have the most boring life imaginable. And here you come, walking into my life, making it the best it's ever been." She pulled back, showing Bill a tearstained face. Bill frowned, whipping them away with his thumbs.

"I'll always be here for you." He said. Maybe it was too early to say it but Kat was a promising friend that he would fight for to keep. Like she said, he's only known her for about a week but he felt like he knew her for his entire life. Their friendship was nearly as close as his friendship with Adley and Andy.

"Thank you." She grinned, pulling back completely. "What should we do now?"

"Bill? Is that you?"

Bill turned at the voice, seeing one of his older friends. "Hey Indiana." Bill hugged the guy. "Are you playing tonight?"

"Yeah. It's so good to see you, man…. You know, there's an opening if you want to perform tonight…?" He smiled.

Bill scrunched his face up, a sign of dislike. "I don't know-"

"If you provide the instruments we'll do it." Kat spoke up. Bill looked back at her, wondering what made her say that. She herself looked surprised that she had done that. Quickly, she mouthed a sorry.

"Great! We can definitely do that." Indiana patted Bill on the back before heading to the stage.

A weight suddenly hung in Bill's stomach. "Oh shit."

"I'm so sorry! I don't know why I did that-"

Bill shook his head, "It's fine, really. It'll be okay. But what should we play?"

"I know acoustic on a few songs." Kat played with her hands nervously. "Mr. Brightside… Everything You Want…-"

"That's perfect. We'll play those two songs. Who the fuck is going to sing?" Bill asked, feeling absolutely horrible. That's why he no longer played. The damn nerves got to him too much.

"Not me." She quickly said, "I can _not _sing."

Bill pouted, "Do I have too?"

Kat bit her lip, "I'm so sorry."

Bill tried to put on a smile for her. "I'll get over it." He breathed out, closing his eyes. "Let's get going."

/

Adley led the group to the back of a dark hallway.

"Adley, what are we doing back here?" Andy asked, leaning against the wall.

It moved.

"That's why we're back here. Now go in, quickly. We might catch him." Adley ushered everyone into the room before any of the customers could see.

"Hello and good evening everyone. Tonight we have performances by You Know Who and two surprise guests. Enjoy." The announcer said, walking to the right of the stage. Or more like the ledge… it was just a raised piece of ground, about an inch, where the bands could play.

Kat walked out on stage, Bill behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my gosh. Bill is actually going to do this." Adley said, surprised.

"I still don't know what's going on…" Seth added.

"Is he going to sing?" Jason asked.

Andy smiled, nodding. "Hell yeah."

"Hey. I'm Kat and this is Bill. Bill's not very happy right now because I decided to say we would perform tonight. But anyway, here we go." Kat began strumming, Bill joining in.

Bill took a deep breath before his mouth made its way to the microphone, his eyes slightly closed. He began to sing the lyrics to a song Andy knew very well, Mr. Brightside. Before Andy knew it the song was already almost over. Bill's voice has clearly shocked Jason and Seth, along with Melissa.

The song ended, loud claps coming after. People wooted and called out. Kat looked ecstatic at the reaction while Bill still looked extremely nervous, turning around for a second before continuing on. Kat cracked a joke, eliciting some laughs in the crowd before she started the strumming again.

This time the song Everything You Want sounded in Andy's ears. A song that Bill and Andy had made promises over that they would find a "He" like in the song. Smiling slowly and contentedly, he inched closer into Jason. Bill's eyes remained looking at the floor the entire song. Andy hummed along as Bill sang.

Then the best part came up that Kat joined in, getting a smile from Bill. "He's everything you want, he's everything you need, he's everything inside of you that you wish you could be, he says all the right things at exactly the right time but he means nothing to you and you don't know why."

Once again, the good song ended soon. Bill stood up as soon as he finished, muttering a 'thank you' into the mic before hurrying off stage. Kat waved, following after him.

Andy clapped too, excited to bring this up to Bill when he got home.

/

After that he wanted to leave immediately, slightly crabby at Seth and his girlfriend for stopping at Seth's apartment. Seth had come back though, telling Jason that he had to drop the girl off so she could go home.

"I can't believe Bill did that." Seth added, looking out the window.

"Oh, honey. If you can't believe Bill did that then you probably don't even want to know the other things Bill has done." Adley responded, he too looking out the window.

"I'd be very interested in knowing actually." Seth chuckled.

Jason glanced over at Andy and then back at the road, "I'd be interested too. You three seem pretty crazy."

"It wasn't always just us three. There were four." Adley said, sounding dramatic. "It's Andy's sister, Mills. If you're so interested in our stories, Mills-"

"Adley, shut up." Andy said warningly.

Adley frowned, "He'll see them eventually. You know Mills will find a way."

"I'll delete everything before he's able to."

Adley scoffed, "Good luck. I wish I could delete some of that stuff. Mills has a secret stash. I've tried to delete my chicken moment. I destroyed that tape actually and she made a new one."

"There are tapes?" Jason grinned.

Andy was about to say something but stopped himself. "Nope, no tapes."

Adley quickly whispered, "Yes there is."

"Adley." Andy groaned, "Why? Are you trying to make him break up with me?"

"No!" Adley said quickly. "And you won't. I know he wouldn't."

Jason smiled crookedly, "Why, thank you Adley."

"You're welcome. I have faith in this one Andy." Adley added.

Andy's head fell in his hands, "Adley. Sh."

"Whatever you say cousin." Adley giggled under his breath.

/

The ride was nice and silent after that and Andy eagerly bouncing in his seat to get home. As soon as they entered the apartment Andy had run up the steps as fast as he could. It only took him a few seconds to reach the door but he remembered he had given Jason his keys. It took Jason three minutes; Andy was in fact counting the seconds to get up.

Jason wiggled the keys, making a jiggling noise the entire time he jumped up the steps. "Looking for these?"

Andy raised a cocky eyebrow while cocking his hips to the left, holding his hand out for them. Jason held them back from his reach, puckering his lips out. Smiling, Andy kissed him, grabbing the keys as he did so. Now less eager to see Bill, eager to kiss Jason more, he slowly opened the door.

"Bill?" Andy called into the apartment, throwing the keys across the counter. He walked further into the room, seeing Bill knocked out on the couch, on his stomach. "Huh, I found Bill." He chuckled, hearing Jason and Seth chat in the kitchen. Andy tried shaking him awake but only got a mumbled curse word. "Get up." Andy demanded, shaking him harder.

Bill's head sprung up from the pillow, "Okay, okay. I'm up."

"About time," Andy grumbled, heading back to the kitchen. He passed under the contrast of lights, from the dim living room to the shining kitchen. Most of the appliances gave off an incredible shine because of their steel outsides. Normally, Andy didn't like the kitchen much. It was quite boring, with a white tile pattern behind the stove, the rest painted a dark red on the drywall. But seeing Jason lean over the island, his ass accentuated nicely in his dark jeans, made the kitchen somehow more exciting.

"Andy, where the hell did you go?" Bill grumbled, somewhere down the hallway.

Andy continued further into the room, wrapping his pale arms around Jason's waist and resting his chin on Jason's shoulder. Jason turned slightly to the left, smiling ecstatically at his boyfriend. Andy couldn't help but grin back, quickly sneaking a kiss.

"In here," he finally called back to his friend.

Bill groaned loudly, still lost somewhere down the hallway. Padding was heard as Bill neared the kitchen. He finally made it, his hands covering his eyes as he stretched. The blue shirt rode up, revealing his pale stomach and the rim of his plaid boxers. Sighing, he removed his hands, squinting.

"Why is it so bright in here?" Bill grumbled, walking pass Seth to the fridge. Then, as if he saw something speed by his face, he spun back around. "Oh,"

Andy scrunched his face up in confusion to his friend's reaction to whatever the hell he saw. He laughed slightly, asking, "What was that about?"

Bill shivered from the cold air seeping from the fridge. Pulling out a carton of orange juice, he shrugged. "I realized there were people in the room. My eyes were still adjusting." After he poured the juice into a glass, Bill took a large gulp from the liquid, sighing once more. "I'll be back." After that he quickly exited, going back down the hallway.

Andy, now on Jason's left (he had moved sometime during the conversation), spread his hands out on the counter.

"Are you bored?" Jason asked, poking the boy's hand.

Andy nodded, pouting slightly. "Kind of. But once Bill wakes up a bit more I'm sure he'll find something for us to do. Most likely we'll end up playing a board game. We might watch a movie. I don't know."

Jason's eyes roamed the kitchen wondering how to respond to that. He then watched Seth, who was busy texting away on his phone.

"So how did you and Bill's night go?" Jason found himself asking.

Seth's head snapped up, a blush spreading across the bridge of his nose. "Huh?" His eyes were wide but Jason couldn't tell if it was because he was hiding something and it surprised him or if the question had sincerely confused him and there was nothing to tell Jason.

"This morning we called Bill and he said you spent the night. You told me you were going over to Melissa's. Why did you stay?" Jason continued, earning a chuckle from Andy.

Seth cleared his throat, rolling his eyes. "Nothing. Are you trying to say we did something?"

Jason shrugged, smirking slightly. His friend was certainly hiding something. He could tell by the way he cleared his throat, flushed the slightest more red, switched to lean on his left side. "I know you Seth. There's always _something_."

"Nope, not that time." Seth added, almost trying to convince himself of that statement.

Jason rolled his eyes, "Just tell me."

"I am! We didn't do anything." Seth added a chuckle at the end of his statement, once again situating himself on the gray counter.

"Okay, then what did you do then?" Jason asked, just as Bill rounded the corner.

Bill entered the kitchen, situating his blue button-down. Even though he had been laying on the couch, doing whatever else he had down, his shirt was not wrinkled the slightest bit. "What are you talking about?"

Seth quickly responded with, "He wants to know what we did last night."

"Oh, they asked me that too." Bill eyed Andy. "I told Andy that I had gone to bed. I don't know what he did..." Bill's eyes scanned over Seth's face, no emotion showed what-so-ever.

At that moment the phone rang, quickly taking away the awkwardness that was building. It was Andy's cell phone. Jason picked up the slender phone, his eyes trailing down to the caller ID, it was just something he had to do because he couldn't go the night without knowing who it was. It read Millie. Jason gasped, pulling the phone back to himself before Andy could even reach for it. He answered the phone, smiling at his boyfriends reaction.

"Hi, this is Jason." Jason answered, walking slowly away from Andy who was advancing on him.

"Hi Jason. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Mills, Andy's sister." The girl replied calmly.

"I've heard quite a bit about you too. I heard you have some tapes that I might want to see." Jason wiggled his eyebrows at Andy. Jason was now backed up in the corner, turned towards the wall so Andy couldn't touch the phone, even though he did have his height on his side.

Mills chuckled, "I do. I'll bring them with me when I come tomorrow. You can't tell Andy though, he despises these tapes."

"Of course. Would you like to talk to him?" Jason was still grinning.

Mills seemed to ponder this but it didn't take long for her to respond. "Nah. Now that I think about it I want my arrival to be a surprise. So if you don't mind I'd appreciate it if Andy remained in the dark about our conversation."

"Of course," Jason pursed his lips, trying not to laugh as Andy tickled his sides. With the phone in his right hand, he grabbed Andy's left wrist with his left hand. "Nice talking to you Mills."

"Nice talking to you too, Jason." There was an evil tone that only sisters could ever carry. "I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Bill and Andy I say hello."

"I will do that good bye." Jason took the phone out from his ear, hanging up the phone. He let go of Andy's hand, turning around and giving the phone to the boy.

"Mills says hello to Andy and Bill." Jason chuckled.

Bill snorted slightly, "Gotta love Mills. Who told you about the tapes?"

"Adley did." Jason responded, pulling up the sides of Andy's face. The boy had been frowning which Jason hates when he does that.

"I must destroy Adley," Andy growled.

Bill burst out laughing, "I'll destroy the tapes in the meantime."

"I have to see these tapes," Seth added, "I can only imagine what's on them. You two seem to hate them enough."


	7. Chapter 7

"Babe, I'm going home." Jason pressed a kiss to Andy's temple, lingering for a second. "I'll see you tomorrow, early. I'll be here."

Andy pondered why Jason would be coming early but pushed it off, kissing Jason on the mouth. His hands gripped onto his short brown hair, not letting him escape. Not wanting the scene to get too awkward in front of his friends, he pulled back, smiling. "Mmm. I'll see you then."

Jason chuckled, his eyes on Andy's lips, "Maybe I could stay…" He leaned in but only to be pushed back at arms length. Andy was smiling crookedly, his hand still on Jason's chest.

"Tomorrow," Andy laughed. The hardest thing for Jason to walk off from was that moment.

Jason rolled his eyes as Andy walked away. He walked out, Seth behind him.

Bill and Andy smiled mischievously at each other once they left.

"Are we going out?" Bill asked, stretching.

Andy nodded and grabbed his jacket.

/

Jason and Seth sat in their apartment, watching the television. They had been home for about an hour and nothing exciting was happening. There was some old, cheap movie playing on FX and it was just getting to the exciting part when Jason's phone buzzed.

It was a text message from his friend Kristen Wiig. He read over it, _I emailed you a vid of me and my friends and all the fun you're missing out on, loser. Go watch it!_

"Who's that?" Seth asked from the couch, his eyes trained on the television.

"Kristen. She sent me a video." Jason mumbled, making his way over to the laptop. He refreshed the page and spotted the bolded message. Seth was behind him though, eager for something new to take his mind off of.

"Did she say what the video was about?"

Jason shrugged, crossing his arms as he watched the video load. He handed his phone over to Seth so he could read the message.

"Ah, a video of her and her friends." He responded, setting the phone down. He pulled up his own rolling chair from his desk and sat down.

The video finally started, Kristen's face filled the screen. She had her glasses on and a black beanie. She smiled ecstatically, her eyes wide. Waving, she wiggled her eyebrows. "Dance video! Enjoy!" She backed up as the music started and another girl joined in. They jumped around together before Kristen launched forward and took hold of the camera. Panning it around the room, Jason and Seth found out there were quite a few people with her. Five total.

She set the camera down again, appearing in front and mouthing the lyrics to Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen. Jason and Seth laughed when she tugged the girl to the trio of men. They stood in front, humping the air dramatically and slowly. That ended soon though when a voice called out, one Jason recognized.

"Are you recording this?" Adley asked Kristen, still dancing as he approached her.

She nodded, grabbing a hold of his hands and danced out of the screen with him. The girl remained in screen with the other two guys, whose faces were hidden by glasses with a hats added in. One had a baseball cap and the other had another beanie on.

Suddenly, the shorter of the two men jumped on the others back; singing as his hands wrapped around the mysterious mans neck. The taller one, with the beanie, had his hands on the shorter mans legs, making sure he wouldn't fall of. He walked them forward, still jumping to the music as the other girl did the roger rabbit next to them. Then the one on the man's back began pumping his fist. He jumped off his back though, disappearing off screen.

Then the video ended.

"Well, that was nice while it lasted. I now have the urge to go join their dance party." Seth mumbled, stretching his arms as he did so.

Jason turned around, smiling knowingly. "Should we?"

Seth's eyes widened. "Uh… I don't know. Do you think we should?"

"I doubt Kristen would mind…" Jason responded. But his phone interrupted him, buzzing loudly on the sleek glass desk. He picked it up, sliding his thumb across the touch screen and pressing down to open the message.

_I know you guys want to come. JOIN US._

Jason laughed, happy that she invited them. "That's all it takes. She invited us, let's go."

/

Andy looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes glancing over his friends. Kat stood next to him and Bill and Adley behind him. Kat had been a dancer and, knowing that Bill, Andy, and Adley all had a thing for dancing, she was teaching them a routine. It went along with the song Glad You Came by The Wanted.

Kristen and her friend, Lyra, stood in the corner saying that they didn't have any coordination to do the dancing. They started the music for them though.

It was about their sixth time working through the routine and everyone was pretty much getting a hold of it. They waited for the beat of the music to speed up. It didn't take long and everyone was waiting for the que in the lyrics.

Finally, they did their dance, keeping their eyes on themselves in the mirror. Their shoes squeaked as they moved from side to side and the wind whistled as they jumped and turned. Before they knew it, the dance was over. They celebrated by high-fiving each other. Kristen and Lyra clapped in front of them… but were soon joined by two others.

"That was really good."

Andy spun around and gulped when he saw his boyfriend. He wasn't sure if he would recognize him or not because he had glasses and a hat on. Bill, on the other hand, was better disguised then he, having on a beanie, glasses, and a bandana tied behind his head so it covered from his nose down.

Bill looked at Andy, the corners of his mouth peaking out from the bandana, signaling that he was smiling at the situation. Glaring, Andy flipped him off as he walked slowly to the back of Kristen's place, trying his best to disappear.

"Jason! Seth!" Kristen said happily, jumping around hugging them. "I'm glad you came. Did you get to see them dance?"

"From the very beginning. You guys are very good." Jason added, smiling warmly.

The group mumbled some thanks, still embarrassed about them being caught.

"I recognized Adley in your little video." Jason waved to him. "He's my boyfriend's cousin." He explained to Kristen.

"A boyfriend he's totally whipped by." Seth joked, getting a punch in return from Jason. "What? It's sweet!" He had to dodge another hit. "I mean it! You guys are really cute together." Seth had moved further away from Jason now, his body curved away from the attacker. "Andy's really awesome. You'll have to meet him." He told Kristen.

Kristen, meanwhile, was glancing from the two and over to Andy, a suspicious look on her face. "Would his last name, by any chance be Samberg?"

Jason chuckled and nodded. "Do you know him?"

"I believe I do." Kristen tried to hold back her laughter but ended up snorting. She quickly ended it though, pursing her lips together.

Jason looked at her skeptically but rolled his eyes. "Who are your friends?"

Kristen turned her smile on Andy. "Yeah. Who are my friends?"

"I'm Adley!" Adley yelled excitedly and waved like a two year old. Then, he grabbed a remote beside him and pressed a button, turning on the music. It was the classic "sex" song, Let's Get It On by Marvin Gaye.

Andy, on instinct, turned around and rolled his body to the song just like Bill and Adley were doing. It wasn't the first time the three danced to it and they didn't mind that they were in a group of people. It didn't take long for Kat to join in, but the song was off before they knew it. Lyra had unplugged the device.

"Oh _hell _no." Kat said dramatically before she chased after the girl giggling.

Shrugging, Adley walked stiffly over to the stereo's and plugged them back on. He searched through his music and found something he liked. Pulling Bill with him to the mirrors, he pushed Andy extremely hard in Jason's direction.

Andy's eyes widened behind the shades as the three non-dancers eyed him. Glancing back behind him, he noticed Bill's eyes on him as he danced next to Adley to the song I'm N Luv (Wit A Stripper) by T-Pain. Rolling his hips, Bill nodded to the boy, telling him to go on.

Sighing loudly, Andy pulled his glasses off and through them across the room to Kristen's couch. Jason's eyes widened and he was prepared to say something but Andy interrupted him. "Fuck it." With that he grabbed both sides of Jason's skull and pressed their lips firmly together. He kept his eyes squeezed shut tightly while Jason, on the other hand, was still shocked. His eyes were as wide as could be and his hands hovered above Andy's hips before. What seemed like an eternity, Jason finally relaxed and gripped onto the boys hips.

"Yay!" Kristen exclaimed sarcastically and clapped, "Everyone's in fucking love and happy while I'm not."

Bill shook his head no at her and waved, then pointed at himself. He would've objected but the music was too loud for him to be heard.

Kristen grinned at him, prancing over to join their slow dance. She definitely could roll her hips, if anything.

Andy finally pulled back with pop, gasping as he kept his hand intertwined in Jason's hair.

Clearing his throat, Seth pretended like he was coughing as he said: "Get a room."

Jason turned around and gave his friend a sideways smirk before he returned his lust-filled eyes to Andy. "Where were you when I came in?"

Andy closed his mouth to breathe through his nose as he swallowed. "What do you-you didn't see me…?"

Jason shook his head no, his hands heavy on Andy's hips.

Smiling, and exhaling deeply in relief, Andy slumped against Jason.

"You sure are an odd person." Jason smiled at him as he pulled back. "You make me think too much."

Andy punched his boyfriend in the arm. "What the hell are you doing here? Stalking me now?"

Jason rolled his eyes as he flirted with his boyfriend. Seth had joined the group, dancing with Kristen. Adley and the mysterious man had pulled away as they did a little jig with their feet. It was something small but sill looked extraordinary. "You wish," he retorted, holding Andy's hand as he tried to punch him again. "You just seem to be everywhere I am."

Andy pulled Jason forward, a little too hard since they knocked into the pillar behind them. Jason grinned down at him, placing his forearms on the cold white painted bricks. "It's fate."

"Yeah?"

Andy placed his hands on Jason's chest, smoothing out the wrinkles on his gray shirt. "Yep. We're meant to be together."

"I just hope you don't get sick of me." Jason chuckled, leaning in for a kiss. But he stopped short. Andy looked confused, as did Jason as he looked on to the mysterious man. "Where's Bill?"

"You're thinking of Bill when you're about to kiss me?" Andy chuckled; gripping the collar of his shirt he tugged Jason's attention back to him.

"Of course not. I'm just curious." Jason added, pressing one quick kiss to the corner of Andy's mouth. "But you still haven't answered my question."

Andy chuckled, crossing his arms and turning on his left so he leaned against the pillar. "Seth's really not that good at dancing, is he?"

Jason couldn't resist chuckling as he saw the man dancing, gracefully may he add, slowly with Kristen. "Slow dance, he sure can. Anything else, no. It's not like I can either." Jason added, shrugging.

"I'll help you with that one day." Andy responded, tapping the heel of his toe to the beat of the music. He was surprised but ecstatic that Jason hadn't seen him dancing. Something he'd like to keep quiet about was definitely his dancing. He wouldn't like to share how he learned either.

Jason's hand suddenly appeared in front of his face. "Care to dance?"

Andy bit his lip, his eyes downcast at his feet. His innocent eyes shot back to Jason's but there was no way he could deny. So he placed his hand in Jason's and was walked out to the dance floor.

They danced one song until Jason said no more and that he'd sit down and watch. Knowing that he couldn't dance with Bill and Adley, Andy sat down, feeling rather tired. Seth joined, looking exhausted.

"I could never dance again and be the happiest man in my life." He said as he sat down next to Andy.

Kristen agreed, walking over to the fridge and grabbing out a water bottle. She downed half of the liquid in one go, obviously tired from the dance. "I don't know how these guys do it."

The trio nodded in agreement, watching as the Adley and Bill suddenly ran up the steps. Andy would bet they were going to get Kat and Lyra who had disappeared quite a while ago. It wasn't too long before thunderous stomps were heard coming down the steps. The four were giggling as the jumped down from the last few steps.

"Andy, you about ready to go? Or are you staying?" Jason asked, stretching his toned arms above his head.

Andy's eyes fell on Bill who was looking at him as well. "Uh…" Bill nodded at Andy and then turned to whisper something in Adley's ear. "Yeah, yeah. Bill's probably wondering where I am." He added at the end, standing up and pulling Jason with him.

"You never did tell me where he was." Jason responded, messing with the strings on his black hoodie.

"He's at his brother's house. Mind giving me a ride to Andy's place?" Adley questioned, walking past them to Jason's car, basically ignoring that he even asked the question.

Andy apologized quietly to Jason but they left. Turning around to look at his friend one last time, Andy paused at the doorway.

But there was no Bill in sight.

/

Bill ran as fast as he possibly could, he knew that his brother's house wasn't far. Adley hopefully led them down a wrong street or more, but Andy probably wasn't in on it meaning that he'd told Jason the correct directions to his brother's place.

Bill's dark hair flung through the cool air. It was pretty dark out and Bill knew he looked like a mad man running through the streets. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a familiar car. It was Jason's. They were walking to the front of Ryan's apartment.

Gasping, Bill leaned over to get his breath before he carried on, hoping that the window was open in Ryan's apartment. He placed his hands on the glass and pushed up, successfully lifting it about an inch. His cheeks puffed, Bill pushed harder, making a big enough space for him to crawl through. Bill went headfirst but got stuck half way through because of the sharp jut of his hips. He pushed on the sides of the wall, slipping out as if the house just gave birth to him.

Landing on the ground hard, the brunette rolled on his stomach, placing a hand on the small of his back. Through his squinted eyes he saw a small blond girl in pink footie pajamas. She was no older than three.

Her eyes were full blown as she stared at Bill. Bill quickly lifted a finger to his lips, telling his niece to remain quiet. Although it didn't work. The girl squealed and ran towards the kitchen where Victoria would no doubt be.

But he was already on his feet, chasing after the girl. He made it into the dining room before he finally reached her. He scooped the two year old into his arms and held her like a newborn. She squealed with excitement, pressing against Bill's chest. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were a shining, sky blue.

"You are one loud child Mirabella." Bill said in a quiet voice, prepared to walk her to the kitchen.

"Uncle Billy! Your hair is all messed up." She giggled into her hands and dug her face into Bill's armpit.

"Thanks for telling me." He ran a hand through his hair, getting all the knots out as he could. He was still gasping from the loss of air from the run. He turned around so he was facing the kitchen. "I wouldn't want people thinking I'm messy, now would I?" 

"No!" Mirabella shout out, suddenly wrapping her arms around his neck. The young girl was about to say something when her voice cut off.

"What is it Mir?" Bill asked, pulling the girl back to look at her face. Her eyes were still cast over his shoulder but she had a wicked smile and her hand was in her mouth as she bit on her lip to hide her smile.

Slowly, Bill turned around, remembering that Andy had been headed over.

As expected, he saw Andy standing there, Jason behind him and Seth and Adley to the side. Ryan stood in the middle of them, a smug smile on his face and his arms crossed. "And you say you're not good with kids."

Bill made a horse noise with his mouth. "Of course I'm good with kids. Isn't that right Mir?"

"Right BB." Mirabella nodded to her words, gripping onto his shoulders. "DD, LeLe, come here." The girl held out her hands and squeezed them repeatedly. "I wanna hug."

Andy and Adley rushed over, hugging the girl tightly. "How's the new baby, Mir?" Andy asked her.

"He's so cute!" Mirabella exclaimed, once again her hands covered her mouth. But then the shyness hit her and she hid half of her face in Bill's shoulder. "Who are they?"

Andy smiled at the three men near the door. "That's Seth and Jason." The two walked over, feeling as though it was the right time. "Jason's my boyfriend." Andy smiled warmly at the taller man.

"Is he your princess? Like Cinderella?" The girl blurted out, staring wide eyed at Jason.

Andy burst out laughing and Jason chuckled quietly beside him. "Of course he is."

Mirabella squealed again. "Me, Uncle Billy, Uncle Andy, and U-Uncle Adley play princesses all the time."

"Oh gosh, Mirabella you're not supposed to tell anyone that." Adley responded blushing furiously.

Ryan laughed heartily at that. "Don't worry Adley. I've had to play princesses with her too. If I recall I was Belle. I'm assuming you're going home?"

Bill nodded, yawning right after Mirabella finished. "I can't believe you're all up this late. I'll see you guys again real soon. Go to bed Mirabella." Bill pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Tell Leonardo I said hi."

"Even though Leonardo won't understand, he's too busy pooping himself, I promise I'll tell him." Ryan laughed, waving goodbye to his brother.

The group went down the hallway, headed home finally.

"I really hop Leonardo is the baby." Seth added, getting laughs from the others.

Awkwardly, Bill had to sit in the middle of Seth and Adley, pressed tightly against both. But he couldn't stop feeling the electricity shooting from Seth to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Andy woke up the next morning, his face mashed into a pillow. He blinked a few times, taking in his apartment. Bill was passed out on the floor, his body spread very awkwardly on the ground. Looking around, he spotted Adley, curled up in the tightest ball possible on their recliner seat.

Still in his sleepy state, Andy realized it was only six in the morning. Still enough time to get around and do something with the day. Andy had always been a morning person… well, sort of. He wasn't jubilant by any means but he definitely didn't like sleeping in. He felt like sleeping in just took valuable time away from him.

Then he realized that he had no clue how he got to the couch. Last thing her remembered clearly was dancing in Kristen's apartment. The pieces seem to come together quickly though. He must have fallen asleep in the car because that's were everything was permanently black.

Swinging his feet over, Andy sat up, rubbing his eyes. He stood up, going to Bill first and waking him up.

"What?" Bill said in his sleep, his face pushed into a pillow as well.

"Time to get up." Andy informed him.

Groaning, Bill rolled over on his back, his limbs spreading wide. "That time already?"

"You bet." Andy replied, headed over to his cousin.

"Want me to make pancakes?" Bill asked, still sprawled out on the ground.

"Sounds delicious," Andy said, watching as Adley slowly awoke, "but I had doughnuts in mind."

Bill made a sound of approval. He got up, revealing his messy hair and clothes. Pointing towards the shower, Andy demanded he go first.

"Thanks Andy." Bill smiled warmly, hiking his pants up on his hips.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm only letting you go first because I know you get fast showers." Andy said, straightening the room up so it was presentable.

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit." Bill jumped down the hallway and into the bathroom.

/

The three were now showered. Standing in the doorway, everyone made sure they had everything they needed before they left for the doughnut bakery.

When they made it there, there were thousands of doughnuts out on the racks. Each were freshly made that morning and it amazed the boys. The only time they ever visited the bakery was late in the afternoon so barely anything was left and the stuff that was left over was stale.

"Wow," Bill whispered, sticking his hands in his back pockets.

Andy nodded, laughing. "I think we need to come here earlier from now on."

Adley agreed by nodding, staring wide-eyed at the treats. "This is my heaven."

Bill chuckled, watching Andy pick out the doughnuts. The three split the bill and left with their sweets.

/

Bill was behind the two as he walked into to the apartment. They ventured into the living room while had stopped in the kitchen to drop of the car keys. He had a glazed doughnut clasped between his thumb and forefinger. It was still whole since he hadn't gotten a chance to dine on the sugary object.

Walking into the kitchen, he met up with Andy and Adley. The boys must have paused sometime in the hallway. Whatever it was it was funny since they were chuckling, still looking in the direction the thing was.

"What's so funny-"

"BOO."

Bill jumped, his eyes squeezing shut. At first, he was terrified. But then he recognized the voice.

"Seth! You asshole. What the fuck are you doing in my apartment at six thirty in the _morning?" _Bill questioned, turning around to push a pointed finger in his chest.

Seth's mouth turned up in the corner and he put his hands up, as if a police officer would have asked him to. "Jason brought me here against my will."

Bill's mouth scrunched up in anger. All he wanted to do was simply punch that bastard across the face. But he knew he wouldn't be granted that wish. So, instead, he pushed roughly on the man's chest. "Fuck off." He growled, heading back into the kitchen.

Adley and Andy meanwhile watched the exchange in bewilderment. They were confused because of two reasons. Reason one, Seth was in their apartment, claiming that Jason was too. Reason two, Bill just responded very rudely to him. It was the first time Andy actually saw Bill angry when he conversed with Seth. Normally it was playful banter. But that was pure anger.

"What'd you do?" Andy mouthed at Seth.

Seth shrugged, moving into the living room to no doubt find Jason. "I'm not quite sure."

"I haven't seen Bill actually snap at someone in forever, with the exception of the homophobic assholes." Adley added, following them.

Shrugging again, Seth looked at Jason.

"Oh well. It's morning. Everyone gets crabby once in a while." Jason then turned his attention to Andy. "Morning."

"Why are you here?" Andy blurted out. The glaze doughnut in his hand was becoming cold and sticky. The icing was running down his fingers.

"Not exactly the response I was looking for-"

"Sorry," Andy moved forward, pressing a sticky kiss to Jason's lips.

Laughing, Jason pulled back, "Thanks for the breakfast."

Blushing, Andy took another bite of the doughnut. "That reminds me. Doughnuts for everybody in the kitchen-"

"Nope, living room." Bill suddenly appeared behind them, a white box in his hands. He set it down on the coffee table so everyone had access to it.

The group sat around the doughnuts, prepared to chat.

"So, why up so early?" Andy asked again.

"I felt like it." Jason responded, grabbing a doughnut from the cardboard box. "Thanks again for breakfast, guys."

"No problem." The three muttered in unison.

Adley had taken the recliner and Andy and Jason occupied the other. The only seat left for Seth was on the couch next to Bill. He sure as hell wouldn't let Bill's attitude affect him or embarrass him so he plopped down next to him. He watched out of the corner of his eyes the boy go stiff but ever so slowly he relaxed.

Taking another hearty bite of his doughnut, Andy moaned in pleasure. "These are so good… Where's your doughnut?" He asked Bill, motioning at the box to tell him to have one.

"It's in my stomach." Bill said and denied another doughnut.

Andy simply shrugged, shoving the rest of the doughnut in his mouth. He brushed his hands together to get the crumbs off while he tried his best to chew the huge piece. "What are we going to do today?" Andy asked around the sweet.

Jason shrugged, "Let's just hang out here for a bit." He suggested.

That made Andy quite suspicious, but he pushed the feeling away as soon as it appeared. "Okay. Sounds fine to me-"

"Shit. Weren't we going to go to the store so we could get food?" Bill asked, throwing a thumb in the direction of the kitchen. "We're running low my friend."

"Oh, right! I guess you and I could go do that. Does anybody want to come?" Andy asked, looking around as Bill left to retrieve the keys.

The three left, Adley, Seth, and Jason, all shook their heads no, smiling apologetically.

"Okay," Andy stood up, blushing when Jason lightly smacked his ass. "We'll be back in an hour or so." He moved to walk away but was pulled back by the wrist. Gasping, he tried his best not to crash into Jason so he ended up basically straddling him.

"I love you." Jason said grinning, trying his best not to laugh.

Andy growled but pressed a kiss to his lips, "I love you too. Bye." Andy turned around, spotting Bill in the hallway.

"Let's go!" Andy gave him a big, excited grin, running past him.

"Behave!" Jason called after him.

/

Jason and Seth awkwardly sat in silence, watching television. Bill and Andy were gone for about thirty minutes and the boredom was killing them. Adley meanwhile had started dozing off, his head slipping out of his hand every now and then but eventually returning to its place.

Then the door cracked open.

All three looked towards the door, waiting for the two men to walk through. But instead that got a short, dark haired, curly headed woman.

"Hey Mills!" Adley said excitedly and jumped up from his seat to hug her.

She grinned happily, hugging him back. "Hey, are Bill and Seth here?"

"Nope. They left about half an hour ago to get some groceries." Adley informed her. Then he pointed his finger in the direction of Jason and Seth. "That's Jason and that's Seth. Jason is Andy's boyfriend."

Mills moved forward and shook hands with both boys. "It's nice to finally meet you two."

"It's nice to meet you too." Jason said, suddenly extremely excited.

"I brought the tapes." Mills smiled, pulling out a few VHS tapes out of her bag.

Adley looked at her in astonishment. "Mills… I don't think Andy will want you to show him those."

Mills rolled her eyes, turning back to Jason. "What are sisters for? Okay, I have one when we went to the carnival, when I forced them into women's clothing, when they pole danced-Oh, that one's my favorite. I highly recommend the pole dancing." Mill smiled evilly, handing over the tape.

Jason was about to grab it when it was ripped out of Mills' hand by Adley.

"I can't let you show him these…" Adley said. He began backing into the corner with the tape held tightly against his chest.

"Adley, hand it over now. You know I'll get it from you anyway." Mills threatened, her hand held out in front of her.

Adley seemed to think that over. But he shook his head no, dropping to his and curling up in the corner. Seth and Jason watched in amusement as the petite brunette sat on top of her cousin, forcing him into submission. She got the tape and pulled Adley up; forcing him into the chair he was in earlier. Opening her bag again, she pulled out a roll of duck tape.

"Mil, you're fucking kidding, right?" Adley asked, pulling his hands out of her grasp.

Shaking her head no, she grasped them again and quickly wrapped his arms together. "If I let you go you'll just go call Ando and Bill."

The door cracked open again and in came an unrecognizable man carrying a lot of luggage. He smiled and nodded at Mills, "Hey babe. Here's our stuff… Uh, what are you doing to him?"

Mills shrugged, pushing Adley down in the seat when he tried to get up. She hurried to his clothed legs and wrapped the duck tap around the left leg and the leg of the chair. Mills did the same thing for the other one.

"You can just set the stuff in here. Next to Adley." She said, nodding towards her cousin. The brunette walked over to the TV, looking for a place to put the tape in.

The muscled, model-looking dirty blond walked over to Adley, letting the luggage fall to the ground to his left. Smiling apologetically at Adley, he extended his arm to shake hands. Adley slowly took it with two, since they were tied together. "I'm sorry about her. I'm Clayton, her boyfriend."

"I'm Adley, her cousin, sadly."

"Adley, don't make me put tape around your mouth." Mills said, not bothering to turn around. "Ah! Here it is."

"Mills, you can't show them these. Andy will blame me since I was the one that brought them up. He'll hate you!" Adley spluttered off, trying any reason not to show the men the clips.

Mills sighed dramatically, walking over and ripping a piece of tape off. She placed it over Adley's mouth, smoothing it out. "I told you I'd do it."

Adley glared daggers, lifting his hands to flip her off. Mills rolled her eyes and turned around, grabbing the remote.

"Hey, Clay, if the boys come home then block them." She threw the tape in his direction. "Use this if you have to."

Clayton was about to object when they heard a loud thump. He turned to his right, realizing Adley had struggled so much that he fell backwards in the chair. Moving to help him up, Clayton dropped the tape but Mills quickly said no. Straightening out, the man looked conflicted.

The video started and the four were in a bar. The camera was panned at Bill, Andy, and Adley, meaning Mills had the camera. The bar was nearly empty from the point of view of Mills, but when she turned around there were tons of girls, all in skimpy outfits. They were strippers. When she turned back, Bill lifted his beer.

"The advantages of having strippers as friends!" He chuckled and took a swig, His voice sounded odd, like he had an accent.

Andy chuckled next to him. "I'm waiting till you go up there and dance." His voice sounded odd too. Just like Bill's.

"What's that?" A new voice said. The camera panned around to reveal a tall blonde. She was extremely tan and had purple lingerie. "You guys wanna dance?" The accent was clear now to Jason. She had a thick southern accent while the Bill's was slightly heavier and Andy had a very light one.

"No thanks, darlin'." Andy responded, raising his beer to the girl. "I like where I'm at."

"I want to dance!" Mills exclaimed, handing the camera over to Bill. Bill turned the camera so it followed Mills. She fixed her hair and ran her finger across her lips to smooth out her lip gloss. "Here I go boys!"

Mills had gotten up on the bar with help from the blonde and the song Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard suddenly turned on. The blonde seemed to be giving her pointers when Bill turned the camera to himself and Andy. "How pissed would she be if I didn't record this?"

Andy laughed, "Really pissed…" and then he got that look that Jason recognized as the evil idea look. "Give me the camera." Andy said, smiling. He placed it so the viewer was looking at Mills again. The screen shook when Andy and Bill began climbing out of the booth with Adley, and they joined her up on the bar. Bill pressed his back against Mills while she clung to the pole shaking her bum. Andy and Adley were dancing together, shaking their hips slightly.

"Wait, wait!" The blonde stripper said. "Like this!" She slapped her hands on her waist and rolled her hips around while flipping her hair.

"What the fuck is going?"

Everyone turned around to see Andy and Bill standing in the hallway looking royally pissed. Andy had been the one that spoke up.

Mills laughed, "Just showing some footage."

Andy walked towards the TV and instead of taking the tape, he wouldn't be able to anyway because Mills was blocking it, he just ripped the plug out of the wall.

Andy shook his head, limply throwing his hand in the direction of the door. "Out. Let's get out." It was clear he wasn't angry, just aggravated.


End file.
